TOO LOVE
by Lady Ze
Summary: YUNJAE STORY Dari menjadi sahabat pasti bisa tumbuh menjadi cinta bukan ? Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku mencintai sahabat kecilku. Namanya Jung Yunho. Rumah kami bersebelahan. Ah, jangan lupakan sahabat kecilku yang lain, Kim Junsu. Betapa sakit hatinya aku ketika mereka berdua memberitahu kepadaku kalau mereka berpacaran. Bagaimana dengan perasaanku ini ?
1. Chapter 1

**TOO LOVE **

**CHAPTER ONE**

FANFIC PERTAMA ZE.

**Cast : Jung Yunho (namja)**

** Kim Jaejoong (yeoja)**

** Park Yoochun (namja)**

** Kim Junsu (yeoja)**

** Shim Changmin (namja)**

** Cho Kyuhyun (yeoja)**

**OOC, GENDERSWITCH, TYPO, ZE masih pemula. Mohon dimaklumin. ZE perlu saran dan kritik. Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah meluangkan waktunya membaca FF ini. Sekali lagi *bow***

HAPPY READING ^^

**Jaejoong POV**

Dari menjadi sahabat pasti bisa tumbuh menjadi cinta bukan ?

Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku mencintai sahabat kecilku. Namanya Jung Yunho. Rumah kami bersebelahan. Ah, jangan lupakan sahabat kecilku yang lain, Kim Junsu.

Betapa sakit hatinya aku ketika mereka berdua memberitahu kepadaku kalau mereka berpacaran. Bagaimana dengan perasaanku ini ? Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan rupanya.

Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu menghindari mereka berdua, bukannya aku marah. Tapi hatiku selalu berdenyut sakit ketika mereka bermesraan di hadapanku. Yang paling membuat aku sakit, ternyata mereka telah berpacaran dari SMA. Dan aku baru mengetahuinya di saat tahun ketiga ku di perkuliahan.

Junsu memang lebih feminim, lemah dan perlu perlindungan seorang pria. Tidak sepertiku yang ceroboh dan tidak feminim. Bahkan Yunho menganggapku sebagai adik laki-lakinya. Lucu bukan ? Aku sudah ditolak sebelum sempat mengungkapkannya. Yah, intinya aku harus melupakan Jung Yunho kan ?

Tapi aku rasa aku telah menemukan seseorang pria yang memperlakukanku layaknya seorang wanita bukan seorang adik laki-laki. Park Yoochun kini telah menjadi kekasihku.

"KIM JAEJONG !" umma-ku berteriak memanggilku. Ada apa memanggilku malam-malam begini pikirku.

"Iya umma, sebentar Jongie turun !" aku pun membalas teriakan umma-ku. Membuyarkan lamunanku saja. Sekilas kulihat dari jendela yang mengarah langsung ke kamar Yunho. Lampunya masih nyala, dia belum tidur ternyata.

"Duduk sini, Jongie. Ada yang appa dan umma ingin bicarakan." Appa dan umma-ku sepertinya serius sekali melebihi keseriusan mereka menghadapi klien. Hei tunggu, itu bukannya umma Jung. Ada apa malam-malam begini ? Dengan penuh pertanyaan di kepalaku, aku pun duduk disamping umma Jung yang tak lain adalah umma-nya Yunho.

"Begini Jongie, Appa akan mengurus perusahaannya di Amerika. Dan Umma akan menemani Appamu." Terang Umma-ku. Oh ternyata Appa akan ke Amerika bersama Umma.

"MWOO !" aku-pun menyadari ucapan ummaku. Dan tentu saja aku sangat terkejut. Artinya aku akan tetap di Korean kan ? Tapi bersama siapa ? Tunggu dulu. Mudahan saja tebakan-ku tidak benar. Jangan gegabah Kim Jaejoong.

"Iya, dan Jongie akan tinggal bersama umma Jung mulai malam ini." Umma Jung akhirnya angkat bicara. Dan tebakanku benar. Andwee ! Bukannya aku tidak mau tinggal bersama Umma Jung. Tapi, bagaimana bila Yunho sedang bermesra-mesraan di rumahnya bersama Junsu. Andweee !.

"Tidak apa-apa kan Jongie ?" Umma ku tersenyum seperti tidak ada yang salah.

"Ti..tidak bisakah aku tinggal sendiri saja ?" Akupun memberanikan mengajukan pertanyaan itu, walaupun aku tahu jawabannya.

"Tentu saja TIDAK Jongie. Kamu tahu appa tidak suka bercanda." Appa-ku berkata dengan menekankan kata tidak dan memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepadaku.

"Baiklah." Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Dan malam itu juga aku pindah ke rumah keluarga Jung. Appa dan Umma malam itu juga berangkat menggunakan jet pribadi. Terkadang aku berpikiran lebih baik hidup sederhana namun memiliki keluarga yang utuh daripada hidup mewah tapi jarang berkumpul. Aku lupa kapan terakhir kalinya kami makan malam bersama.

**End of Jaejoong POV**

**Auhtor POV**

Setelah kejadian malam itu, seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut pendek sebahu berwarna hitam, kulit seputih susu, sifatnya yang ceroboh yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu-pun pindah ke rumah Umma Jung. Pagi ini, Jaejoong harus ke kampus karena ada kuliah paginya. Namun sepertinya putri keluarga Kim ini belum bangun juga padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima menit.

"Jongie, bangun. Bangun." Umma Jung menepuk-nepuk pipi putih Jaejoong. Seperti sebelum yang telah dipesankan oleh Umma Kim akan kebiasaan Jaejoong di rumah. Salah satunya yaitu susah bangun pagi. Tapi, umma Jung menikmatinya saja. Karena dia telah lama menginginkan anak perempuan. Ini juga salah satu mengapa Jaejoong tinggal di rumah keluarga Yunho bukan keluarga Junsu. Tentu saja karena umma Jung bersikeras.

"Engghhh…" Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan pandangannya mengarah ke umma Jung yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ayo bangun Jongie, kamu kuliah kan ?" Umma Jung merapikan poni yang menutupi mata Jaejoong.

"OMO ! Jongie lupa." Jaejoong tiba-tiba beranjak dari tidurnya. Lalu dia segera ke kamar mandi menyikat gigi dan mencuci mukanya. Sesekali diliriknya jam. Kuliahnya akan dimulai 15 menit lagi dan dia baru bangun tidur.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, Jaejoong berlari-lari menuruni anak tangga tidak lupa mengecup pipi umma Jung.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! Saakiiittttttt." Di pagi hari yang harusnya damai itu, suara Jaejoong menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Jongie ? Wae ?" Umma Jung baru saja keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dan pandangannya mengarah kearah Jaejoong yang tampak 'mengenaskan ?'

"Seperti biasa umma, dia selalu saja tidak berhati-hati." Yunho ternyata tengah bersarapan dan menyaksikan adegan dimana Jaejoong jatuh dari tangga dan wajahnya mulus mencium lantai.

"Omo ! Jongie ! Jangan terburu-buru." Umma Jung membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

"I..iya umma, Jongie berangkat dulu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Sepertinya hari-hari di rumah ini akan ramai" Yunho mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang merasa kesal.

"Ya ! Akan kubalas kamu Yunho pabbo !" setelah meneriaki Yunho, Jaejoong pun beranjak ke mobil kesayangannya yang bewarna silver itu.

"Tunggu, kenapa tidak pergi bersama-sama ?" Umma Jung bertanya.

"Aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk, Umma." Ucap Jaejoong ketus lalu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Yunho yang masih bingung akan perkataan Jaejoong. Umma Jung hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah dengan sifat Jaejoong.

"Anakmu mirip sekali denganmu Kim." Gumam umma Jung.

Hari sudah siang dan Jaejoong telah menyelesaikan perkuliahannya. Seperti biasa, Jaejoong berada di café bersama kekasihnya Yoochun dan teman sekelasnya Changmin.

"Jongie-ah, nanti malam kamu ada acara ? Tanya pria bersuara husky tidak lain adalah Yoochun.

"Tidak ada, kenapa chagi-ah ?" Tanya Jaejoong lalu merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Yoochun. Mungkinkah ini sisi kewanitaan seorang Jaejoong ? Mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yoochun, lucu sekali.

Saat itu Jaejoong, Yunho dan Junsu pergi ke bioskop bertiga. Jaejoong yang tidak memperhatikan jalan menabrak Yoochun yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Dan entah kenapa, Yoochun malah senang bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Ternyata Yoochun adalah teman kuliah Yunho dan Junsu. Jurusan mereka bertiga sama, yaitu Bisnis. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin di jurusan Hukum. Dan akhirnya, Jaejoong berpacaran dengan Yoochun.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam, mau ?" Tanya Yoochun memainkan rambut hitam Jaejoong.

"Aku mau, hyung !" mendengar perkataan makanan, Changmin pun menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak bertanya dengan mu, bodoh ! Ajak saja kyuhyun mu." Yoochun menjitak kepala Changmin

"Sudah, bagaimana kalau berempat ? Double date ?" ucap Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan.

"Hei, sekalian aja ajak Yunho dan Junsu ! Tripple date." Ucap Changmin kemudian sambil terkekeh.

Pupus sudah harapan Yoochun ingin merasakan makan malam yang romantis bersama Jaejoong. Sejak Yoochun berpacaran dengan Jaejoong, sifat playboynya telah hilang. Sebenarnya ada alasan yang membuat Yoochun menjadi playboy.

"Junsu-ah ! Kemari !" mata Jaejoong menangkap Junsu yang hendak keluar dari café sendirian. Sepertinya dia pesan bawa pulang.

"Iya Jongie ? Kenapa ?" Tanya Junsu dengan wajah polosnya

"Nanti malam kita akan jalan bersama-sama. Kamu dan Yunho mau ikut ?"

"Um, tentu Jongie ! Aku kangen sekali ngumpul bersama !" ucap Junsu cepat. Ya, walaupun mereka satu kampus, bertetanggaan. Tetapi sangat jarang mereka bersama-sama. Biasanya Jaejoong yang selalu susah ketika diajak jalan bersama. Alasannya karena tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Bukannya kamu menghindari mereka Kim Jaejoong ?

**End of Author POV**

**Yunho POV**

Siang ini aku pulang dengan kekasihku, Junsu. Perempuan yang sangat polos dan lemah. Aku ingin sekali melindunginya. Aku merasa kasihan apabila dia diganggu oleh pria-pria bila dia sendirian. Tapi kenapa hampir empat tahun kami berpacaran, aku tidak merasa debaran sama sekali. Sepertinya Junsu ingin membeli minuman di café itu, jadi kupinggirkan mobilku, lalu dia beranjak turun dan masuk ke café itu. Dia bilang ingin pesan bawa pulang saja. Selama menunggu, pandanganku teralihkan ke dua orang kekasih dan seorang pria yang sibuk dengan makanannya di dalam café itu. Mesra sekali pikirku. Hatiku entah kenapa berdenyut sakit. Perasaan apa ini. Aku cemburu ? Tidak mungkin. Lalu kulihat lagi Jaejoong memanggil Junsu. Sudah lama tidak kulihat mereka bersama-sama.

**End of Yunho POV**

**Author POV**

"Yunho-ah, tadi Jongie mengajak kita jalan bersama-sama malam ini." Ucap Junsu sambil memasang safety belt nya.

"Benarkah ? Baiklah." Jawab Yunho dan kemudian focus ke jalanan.

Jaejoong baru pulang ke kediaman Jung ketika hari telah sore. Kemudian dia beranjak ke kamarnya. Tidak lupa disapanya umma Jung yang tengah menonton televisi. Pintu kamar Yunho terbuka setengah ketika Jaejoong melewati kamar Yunho. Jaejoong pun berniat menutup pintu tersebut. Dan secara bersamaan Yunho menarik pintu kamarnya hendak keluar. Tentu saja Jaejoong terikut dan kini wajahnya berhadapan dengan dada bidang Yunho.

"Ma..maaf. Aku tadi berniat menutup pintunya." Jawab Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. Malu eoh ?

Tidak didengar suara Yunho oleh Jaejoong. Yang ada malah dagu Jaejoong didongakkan ke atas dan doe eyes itu bertemu dengan mata musang itu. Lalu, kening Jaejoong terasa hangat. Yunho mencium keningnya ?"

"Dasar bodoh ! Apa yang kamu lakukan eoh ?" memang dasarnya sifat Jaejoong yang tidak feminim dan tidak peka. Dia memukul dada Yunho.

"Haha, tidak ada." Ucap Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

"Ya ! Sakit tahu." Saat Jaejoong hendak membalas, tapi Yunho sudah berada di lantai satu.

"Kamu tidak akan pernah menang melawanku anak kecil. Oya, kata Junsu kita akan jalan bareng ?" Tanya Yunho dari lantai satu

"Iya, di tempat biasa." Jawab Jajeoong ketus

"Baiklah, aku ke rumah Junsu dulu." Lalu Yunho pergi keluar dari rumah. Tidak dilihatnya mata sendu doe eyes itu. Anak kecil, ya Yunho hanya menganggapnya anak kecil.

"Dasar bodoh kamu Jung Yunho, apa yang kamu pikirkan." Gumam Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah Yunho menyukai Jaejoong ? Apakah dia merasa senang dengan kehadiran Jaejoong di rumahnya ?

TBC.

BERNIAT UNTUK REVIEW ?

*bow*


	2. Chapter 2

**TOO LOVE**

**Cast : Jung Yunho (namja)**

** Kim Jaejoong (yeoja)**

** Park Yoochun (namja)**

** Kim Junsu (yeoja)**

** Shim Changmin (namja)**

** Cho Kyuhyun (yeoja)**

**OOC, GENDERSWITCH, TYPO, ZE masih pemula. Mohon dimaklumin. ZE perlu saran dan kritik. Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah meluangkan waktunya membaca FF ini. Sekali lagi *bow***

**Yunho POV**

Sudah lama aku tidak ke tempat ini, terakhir kali kesini bersama Junsu dan Jaejoong. Betapa lucunya Jaejoong saat itu yang ingin mencoba semua permainan. Mengingatnya membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri. Hei, kenapa malah Jaejoong yang kuingat ? Ah, otakku sepertinya lagi kelelahan.

"Oppa"

"Oppa !"

"OPPA !" suara Junsu melengking dan otomatis mengkagetkanku.

"Junsu-ah, kenapa ? Aku kaget sekali" kataku kemudian membelai rambut panjangnya.

"Daritadi oppa kupanggil, tapi tidak mendengarkanku ! Senyum-senyum sendiri lagi huh !" Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya. Lucu sekali, tapi aku rasa masih lucu Jaejoong. Hah ? Lagi-lagi aku memikirkannya

CUP ~ Aku mencium sekilas bibir Junsu. Hanya ingin mengerjainya saja.

"Ya, oppa." Junsu pun tertunduk malu.

"Makanya, jangan marah-marah lagi ne chagi ?" Aku memeluk pinggangnya. Wajahnya masih saja tertunduk malu. Tapi, mengapa aku tidak merasakan debaran ?

**End of Yunho POV**

**Jaejoong POV**

Huft, umma Jung memaksaku memakai dress ini. Aku kan tidak suka memakai dress. Tidak leluasa bergerak. Dan apa-apaan jepit rambut pita ini.

_#Flashback_

"Umma, Jongie pergi dulu ya ?"

"Mau kemana Jongie ?"

"Mau kencan dengan Yoochun, hehe. Tapi Yunho dan Junsu juga ikut."

"Omo, tapi kenapa berpakaian seperti itu ?"

"Kenapa umma ? Apa ada yang salah ?"

"Tentu saja ! Kenapa memakai kaus biasa lalu celana panjang lalu topi itu, seperti namja saja ! Sini umma perbaiki penampilanmu !"

"Ta..tapii!"

"Tidak ada penolakan !"

_#End of Flashback_

Jadi, beginilah penampilanku sekarang. Terlalu feminim.

"Kamu sangat cantik Jongie-ku." Yoochun membuat pipiku merona merah. Andaikan Yunho yang mengucapkan. Hah ! Dasar bodoh ! Kenapa aku mengingatnya. Aku sudah berjanji akan melupakannya.

"Benarkah ?" tanyaku padanya

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yoochun tersenyum kepadaku.

Lalu kami menunju taman hiburan, aku yakin Yunho dan Junsu sudah berada di sana. Mengingat Yunho yang selalu tepat waktu. Ini gara-gara umma Jung menyuruhku ganti baju. Jadi telat kan. Lima belas menit kemudian kami pun sampai di taman hiburan tersebut. Yoochun menggenggam erat tanganku seperti tidak mau kehilanganku saja.

OMO ! Yunho mencium Junsu ! Ah, perasaan apa lagi ini. Sakit sekali. Reflek aku memegang dadaku yang berdenyut sakit. Hei, Kim Jaejoong lupakan Jung Yunho pabbo !

**End of Jaejoong POV**

**Author POV**

"Yo ! Hentikan kegiatan kalian. Kita ditempat umum !" ucap Changmin yang entah sejak kapan telah berada disini.

Dan pasangan terakhir yang datang tentu saja Yoochun dan Jaejoong. Reflek semua mata mengarah kepada pasangan ini. Apalagi Jaejoong memakai dress putih selutut dan sepatu boot hitam berhiaskan pita dan jangan lupakan jepit rambut pitanya.

"Jongie ? Kamukah itu ?" Tanya Junsu memecahkan kekaguman beberapa pasang mata ke arah Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja dia adalah Jongie-ku yang cantik." Jawab Yoochun dengan perasaan bangganya.

"Tumben sekali noona ! Apakah kamu sudah berubah jadi wanita ?" tanya si evil Changmin

"Minnie-ah. Jangan menggoda Jongie." Kata si yeoja cantik yang satu ini tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, kita mau mencoba permainan apa dulu ini ?" Yunho yang daritadi diam saja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apakah dia kagum juga dengan perubahan Jaejoong ? Tentu saja. Jantungnya kini tengah berdetak tidak karuan.

"Ah ya, aku ingin naik roller coaster dulu !" mendengar ajakan mencoba permainan. Jaejoong jadi melupakan kritikan teman-temannya. Dan kini dia tengah menarik Yoochun menuju permainan roller coaster.

Sudah hampir dua jam mereka mencoba permainan yang ada. Semua permainan sudah dicobanya. Tentu saja karena Jaejoong yang sangat bersemangat. Walaupun luarnya terlihat feminim, tetap saja jiwanya tidak feminim.

"Hosh..hosh..aku sudah cape Jongie." Ucap Junsu mengelap keringatnya.

"Yah, kita belum masuk rumah hantu." Kata Jaejoong yang masih bersemangat.

"Kamu saja sendirian !" ucap Changmin ketus.

Lalu pandangan Jaejoong mengarah kepada Yoochun yang kini tengah terduduk di bangku taman. Dia tahu Yoochun kelelahan dan tidak mungkin mengajaknya mengingat penyakit asma yang diderita Yoochun.

"Huftt..baiklah, aku akan masuk sendiri saja !" Jaejoong yang kesal meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kelelahan. Entah kenapa dia penasaran ingin masuk rumah hantu.

"Tunggu, aku ikut !" Yunho pun mengejar Jaejoong yang telah berjalan menuju rumah hantu. Ya, Jung Yunho, apa yang akan kamu lakukan kali ini ?

"Cepatlah Jung Pabbo !" teriak Jaejoong yang kini akan memasuki rumah hantu.

"Aish, yeoja satu ini !" Yunho pun berlari dan kini dia berada di samping Jaejoong. Dan tentu saja memasuki rumah hantu. Awalnya mereka tidak takut sama sekali. Ada kelainan rupanya dengan dua orang ini.

"KYAAAA!"suara teriakan Jaejoong begitu nyaring dan tahukah kamu Kim Jaejoong kalau kamu telah memeluk seorang Jung Yunho ?

**End of Author POV**

**Yunho POV**

"Ya ! Jongie ! Apa yang kamu lakukan !" Aku pun kaget ketika Jaejoong memelukku tiba-tiba. Wangi tubuhnya jelas tercium olehku. Wangi vanilla itu. Jantungku mulai berdetak tidak karuan lagi. Jangan sampai dia mendengarnya.

"Sial ! Hantu itu ! Aku kaget sekali ! Jaejoong mulai mengumpat tidak jelas.

"Bisakah kamu melepaskan pelukanmu dan kita berjalan lagi eoh ?" Sepertinya Jaejoong reflek memelukku. Hangat sekali kupikir. Berbeda bila Junsu memelukku. Ah, aku mulai membandingkan mereka berdua.

"OMO ! Mianhe. Ayo kita segera keluar." Hei, kenapa kamu biasa saja ketika memelukku Jaejoong.

"Dasar penakut !" Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

DEG

Jae..jaejoong menggenggam tanganku.

"Jangan salah sangka ! Aku hanya takut kegelapan. Jadi biarkan seperti ini dulu." Ucapannya itu lucu sekali.

"Lalu, kenapa masuk rumah hantu kalau takut ?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Hanya penasaran hyung." Lucu sekali dia memanggilku hyung. Apa karena dulu aku menganggapnya dia seperti adik laki-laki. Aku sedikit menyesal telah mengucapkan itu kepadanya.

**End of Yunho POV**

**Author POV**

Kini tiga orang pasangan ini telah berada di salah satu café. Seperti biasa, hanya makan malam bersama hingga tidak terasa malam semakin larut. Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Jongie-ah, aku senang sekali malam ini. Kamu sangat cantik." Kata Yoochun. Kini mereka tengah berada di depan pintu rumah kediaman Jung itu.

"Chunnie, jangan menggodaku." Jaejoong memukul pelan dada Yoochun. Dan tiba-tiba Yoochun menarik tangan Jaejoong lalu mencium cherry lips milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun terhanyut dan tanpa sadar melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yoochun. Tangan Yoochun tentu saja telah berada di pinggang Jaejoong. Ingatkan mereka kini berada di depan pintu rumah Jung.

"Ehem !" suara deheman seorang namja mata musang itu sontak membuat Yoochun dan Jaejoong mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Yunho-ah ? Kamu menganggu tahu." Kata Yoochun sembari mencium kening Jaejoong. Lalu beranjak menuju mobilnya. Buang malu eoh ?

"Hati-hati chunnie." Jaejoong melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Dan dia pun masuk ke rumah diikuti oleh Yunho.

"Jaejoong." Suara bass itu menghentikan langkah Jaejoong yang hendak menuju kamarnya

"Hm ?" jawab Jaejoong singkat

"Apakah kamu benar-benar mencintai Yoochun ?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Tentu saja !" jawab Jaejoong singkat lagi lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Tidakkah kamu melihat tatapan sendu dari seorang Yunho. Tidak peka-kah seorang Kim Jaejoong terhadap perasaan seorang Jung Yunho. Atau perasaan Kim Jaejoong sudah tertutup terhadap Jung Yunho ?

"Damn !" umpat Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah kamu menyadari kamu mencintai Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho ?

Sementara itu di kamar Kim Jaeoong. Yeoja cantik ini merebahkan badannya di ranjang besarnya. Memorinya memutar balik ketika Yunho menanyakan perasaannya terhadap Yoochun. Sudah diputuskan oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong, dia melupakan rasa cintanya terhadap seorang Jung Yunho. Dan tidak berapa lama, Jaejoong pun terlelap dalam tidurnya.

TBC

Gomawo *bow*

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU UNTUK REVIEW NYA**

**YUNHOLIC - BEELLAGABRIANY - SIMYJS - MEYY-CHAAN - GUEST - CHOI MIN GI - T.O.P'S WIFE - **

**TERNYATA BANYAK YANG READ FANFIC ZE**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU JUGA UNTUK SILENT READER**

**-ZE-**

**16 MARET 2013**

-ZE-


	3. Chapter 3

**TOO LOVE**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Cast : Jung Yunho (namja)**

** Kim Jaejoong (yeoja)**

** Park Yoochun (namja)**

** Kim Junsu (yeoja)**

** Shim Changmin (namja)**

** Cho Kyuhyun (yeoja)**

**OOC, GENDERSWITCH, TYPO, ZE masih pemula. Mohon dimaklumin. ZE perlu saran dan kritik. Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah meluangkan waktunya membaca FF ini. Sekali lagi *bow***

**Author POV**

Tidak terasa, Jaejoong sudah satu minggu tinggal di kediaman Jung. Hari-harinya selalu disibukkan dengan kuliah dan sebagainya. Dan tentu saja selalu menghindari seorang Jung Yunho. Tekadnya bulat, melupakan Jung Yunho. Tidak akan semudah itu Kim Jaejoong.

Sepertinya pagi ini, dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Jaejoong. Mobil kesayangannya yang biasa ia pakai ke kampus tiba-tiba tidak mau menyala.

"Ah, mobil sialan." Umpat Jaejoong memukul stir mobil

"Butuh tumpangan ?" tanya Yunho ketika melihat Jaejoong yang mengumpat tidak jelas.

"Tidak, aku akan menelepon Yoochun saja." Jawabnya ketus.

"Tidak takut terlambat ?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain lagi kan Kim Jaejoong. Jangan salahkan jarak rumahmu dengan rumah Yoochun yang lumayan jauh. Begitu susahnya menghindari Yunho kan ? Begitu sulitnya melupakan Yunho bukan.

"Cepat jalankan mobilmu." Jaejoong kini telah duduk di kursi penumpang mobil Yunho.

"Kenapa kamu duduk di belakang ? Apa aku supirmu eoh ?" tanya Yunho kesal karena Jaejoong duduk di kursi belakang dan memerintah Yunho seperti seorang supir.

"Kamu akan menjemput Junsu kan ?" Jaejoong balik bertanya dan pandangannya masih setia melihat jendela.

"Dia tidak kuliah hari ini, katanya harus ke rumah sakit." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Oh." Respon Jaejoong.

"Cepat pindah pabbo ! Aku tidak akan menjalankan mobil ini kalau kamu tidak mau pindah ke sini !" kata Yunho sambil menunjuk kursi penumpang di sebelahnya.

Dengan berat hati pun Jaejoong pindah ke sebelah Yunho, namun pandangannya masih setia menghadap jendela mobil.

"Kenapa seminggu ini kamu menghindari aku terus eoh ?" tanya Yunho memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

**End of Author POV**

**Yunho POV**

Akhirnya aku menanyakan kepadanya. Aku harus mengetahui alasannya kenapa selalu menghindariku. Sebegitu bencinya kah dia kepadaku yang selalu menjahilinya ? Huft, kenapa jantung-ku berdetak tidak karuan daritadi. Akan memalukan bukan bila dia mendengar detak jantungku ini. Kim Jaejoong, aku akui kalau aku mencintaimu. Tapi maaf, aku belum bisa.

**End of Yunho POV**

**Author POV**

"Aku ikut pulang." Kata Jaejoong. Seharian ini dia merutuki nasibnya kenapa bisa begitu sial. Ternyata Yoochun tidak masuk kuliah hari ini. Changmin beralasan ada urusan bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Yah, mau tidak mau dia numpang Yunho lagi.

"Hm ? Baiklah." Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Bisakah mampir di mall dulu ?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian.

"Mau ngapain ?" Yunho tanya balik.

"Jalankan saja mobilnya dan kita ke mall dulu, oke hyung." Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada seperti memerintah.

Tidak berapa lama Jaejoong dan Yunho sampai di sebuah mall yang cukup besar. Dan mata Jaejoong mengarah kepada toko perhiasan.

"Selamat Datang." Ucap si pelayan dengan nada ramah.

"Apakah disini ada cincin couple ?" tanya Jaejoong kepada si pelayan itu.

"Tentu saja, silahkan." Kemudian si pelayan mengarahkan Jaejoong menuju stand cincin.

"Yunho-ah yang mana menurutmu yang bagus ?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Yunho yang sedari tadi mengikuti Jaejoong.

"Untuk siapa ?" Yunho berbalik tanya

"Tentu saja aku dan Yoochun. Besok kan dia ulang tahun." Jawab Jaejoong dan matanya masih terarah kepada cincin-cincin yang berada di stand.

DEG

Seketika Yunho merasa dadanya sakit. Tapi segera ditepisnya perasaan itu.

"Menurut saya cincin ini yang cocok untuk kalian berdua. Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang serasi." Kata si pelayan.

"Taa.."

"Benarkah ? Terimakasih noona." Potong Yunho cepat.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Jaejoong masih setia memandang ke arah jendela. Yunho tentu saja fokus menyetir.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku." Kata Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan.

"Ne."

**End of Author POV**

**Jaejoong POV**

Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah. Apa-apaan Yunho. Mengapa dia mengatakan itu kepada pelayan toko tadi. Bercandanya kelewatan. Sial !

Mwo ? Kenapa ada appa dan umma-nya Junsu disini ? Loh Junsu juga ada. Cantik sekali dia memakai dress itu.

"Yunho, Jongie. Kalian kemana saja ? Kenapa baru pulang ? umma Jung menyadari kehadiran kami.

"Tadi Jaejoong meminta aku menemaninya ke mall." Kata Yunho lalu dia duduk di samping Junsu. Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar-ku saja. Aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan mereka.

"Jaejoong tidak menyapa umma dan appa ?" Baru saja aku mau menaiki anak tangga. Umma Kim menegurku.

"Ah, anyeong, appa Kim, umma Kim. Mian, Jongie sudah lama tidak mampir ke rumah." ucap Jaejoong sopan.

"Aigo, kamu mau kemana ? Sini berkumpullah bersama kami." Umma Kim sepertinya kagum akan kesopanan Jaejoong. Apakah berkat Umma Jung, sifat feminim Jaejoong terlihat sedikit demi sedikit ?

"Jongie ada PR umma. Mianhe." Tolak Jaejoong dengan sopannya.

"Baiklah." Gumam Umma Kim.

Fiuh, tentu saja aku akan menolak. Untuk apa aku ikut bergabung duduk disitu. Sebaiknya aku tidur dulu lalu mengerjakan PR. Ah, cincin pilihan Yunho bagus juga. Besok aku akan memberikannya kepada Yoochun.

**End of Jaejoong POV**

**Author POV**

Sementara itu di ruang tamu. Orang tua Yunho dan orang tua Junsu terlihat sangat serius.

"Ehem, begini. Karena anak kita telah lama berpacaran, apa tidak sebaiknya mereka bertunangan saja ?" kata appa Kim memulai pembicaraan.

"Benar juga. Aku setuju saja. Kamu bagaimana Yunho ?" appa Jung mengarahkan pertanyaan kepada Yunho.

"Ter..terserah appa saja." Jawab Yunho sedikit kaget.

"Lalu Junsu bagaimana ?" Kini giliran umma Kim menanyakan Junsu

"Tentu saja aku mau, umma." Junsu pun tertunduk malu.

Kini resmilah seorang Jung Yunho menjadi tunangan dari seorang Kim Junsu. Dengan mudahnya Yunho menerima permintaan appa-nya itu. Apakah karena kasihan dengan Junsu ? Tidak, Yunho selalu menepis hal tersebut. Lalu apa yang membuatmu sampai dengan begitu mudahnya menerima lamaran ini Jung Yunho ? Ada hal apa yang kamu sembunyikan Jung Yunho eoh ?

Sementara itu, di dapur terlihat Jaejoong terduduk lemas di lantai. Sepertinya yeoja berambut pendek ini mendengar perkataan orang-orang tadi.

'Jangan memikirkannya, Kim Jaejoong. Apa kamu sudah lupa tekad-mu ?' batin Jaejoong menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sungguh lucu kedua orang ini. Mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengucapkan kata-kata 'saranghae'.

TBC

Gomawo *bow*

**0212ECHY - SIMYJS - - GUEST - MEYY-CHAAN - - .GI - AOI KO MAMORU - RILIANDA ABELIRA - QUEENDEEBEAUTY**

**CURHAT SEDIKIT BOLEH ?**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu yang sudah review, follow, favorite FF Ze. Arigatou Gozaimasu juga yang sudah baca FF Ze terutama Silent Reader. Review dong. Hehe.**

**Senang banget FF pertama Ze dapat review positif ^^.**

**Sudah lama banget sebenarnya Ze pengen bikin FF, tapi baru ini bisa publish disini. Kesibukan Ze yang tiada henti-hentinya, fiuuh. Sampai lupa hari Minggu. Haha. *gakpentingbangetsih***

**BDW, FF Ze ini dilanjut gak ? :')**

**FF nya masih nyambung aja gak ?**

**Oya, disini ada yang tau JLAW & KIRIO gak ? ^^**

**Ah, Ze banyak nanya ya ? Mianhe..**

**Once again, thank you very much ! *bow***

**17 MARET 2013**

-ZE-


	4. Chapter 4

**TOO LOVE**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Cast : Jung Yunho (namja)**

** Kim Jaejoong (yeoja)**

** Park Yoochun (namja)**

** Kim Junsu (yeoja)**

** Shim Changmin (namja)**

** Cho Kyuhyun (yeoja)**

**OOC, GENDERSWITCH, TYPO, ZE masih pemula. Mohon dimaklumin. ZE perlu saran dan kritik. Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah meluangkan waktunya membaca FF ini. Sekali lagi *bow***

**Author POV**

Hebat sekali pasangan Jung Yunho dan Kim Junsu. Satu kampus mengetahui perihal mereka bertunangan. Dan yang lucunya lagi, teman-teman sekelas Kim Jaejoong menanyakan perasaannya. Mengingat mereka bertiga bersahabat dari kecil.

"Jongie, mereka benar-benar bertunangan ?" tanya si namja jangkung yang tak lain adalah Changmin.

"Iya." Jawab Jaejoong dengan malasnya.

Sakit hati Kim Jaejoong ? Tepislah perasaan itu ne.

'Sepertinya Yoochun tidak masuk kuliah lagi, ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi.' Gumam Jaejoong namun masih terdengar Changmin yang saat itu berada di sampingnya.

"Ya, ke apartementnya saja." Sambung Changmin.

"Haruskah ?"

"Tentu saja, kamu kan pacarnya pabbo !"

Hari ini hari ulang tahun Yoochun, tetapi dari kemarin ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Dan dia juga tidak turun kuliah. Kemanakah perginya si cassanova satu ini ? Karena rasa penasaran itu, Jaejoong memutuskan pergi ke apartementnya usai perkuliahan.

**End of Author POV**

**Jaejoong POV**

Perkuliahanku hari ini memakan waktu sampai sore. Sebaiknya aku mengikuti saran Changmin, aku akan ke apartementnya sekarang. Jika tidak, pacar seperti apa aku ini tidak perhatian. Aku pun menuju ke parkiran mobilku. Kulihat hanya sisa beberapa kendaraan saja yang tersisa. Tunggu, mobil hitam di samping mobilku kan mobilnya Yunho. Ternyata dia masih di kampus. Abaikan saja Kim Jaejoong. Aku pun membuka pintu mobilku dan mendudukkan pantatku di kursi kemudi. Sekilas kulihat ke arah mobil Yunho yang berada di sampingku. Hei, aku tidak salah lihat kan ? Apa mereka gila ? Make out di mobil. Shit ! Jantung bodoh ! Kenapa jadi berdetak cepat begini.

Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar aku memperhatikannya. Aku pun segera melajukan mobilku meninggalkan kampusku dan menuju apartement Yoochun.

Hm ? Pintunya tidak dikunci. Segera kuedarkan pandanganku tapi yang kudapati kosong. Lalu aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamarnya. Pintunya setengah terbuka, apa dia sedang tidur pikirku.

"Chun.." aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku tidak salah kan dengan yang kulihat lagi ? Ini lebih parah dari yang kulihat tadi. Shit ! Lagi-lagi aku mengumpat. Tanpa aba-aba aku berlari dan terus berlari menuju mobilku di basement.

Bulir-bulir airmataku pun jatuh. Aku menangis. Aku menangisinya. Semudah itukah dia bercinta dengan yeoja lain. Sakit. Itu yang kurasakan.

**End of Jaejoong POV**

**Author POV**

Jaejoong berjalan gontai memasuki rumah kediaman Jung. Matanya masih terlihat sembab.

"Jongie, kenapa denganmu ?" tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba berpapasan dengannya ditangga. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Hei, tunggu." Yunho dengan sigap menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Dan tentu saja Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan genggaman Yunho.

"Lepaskan. Aku ingin sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong bergetar. Sepertinya airmatanya siap tumpah lagi.

"Tidak sampai kamu menceritakan apa yang terjadi denganmu." Dan Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke kamarnya. Jaejoong tidak menolak dan mengikuti langkah Yunho. Lalu dia duduk di sofa yang berada di kamar itu.

"Ayo, ceritakan." Kata Yunho yang kini duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Yoochun selingkuh."

"MWO?"

"Ne." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan matanya mulai terasa panas. Lalu bulir-bulir airmatanya mulai jatuh lagi

**End of Author POV**

**Yunho POV**

DEG

Dasar Yoochun bodoh. Kenapa dia menduakan Jaejoong. Aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Sudah, jangan menangis ne ?" ujarku lembut. Aku merasa sakit bila kamu menangis Jaejoong

"Apa pedulimu kepadaku." Tanya Jaejoong ketus kepadaku sambil menghapus airmatanya.

GREP

Tubuhku reflek memeluknya. Biarkanlah seperti ini. sebentar saja.

"Le..lepaskan Pabbo !" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pelukanku.

"Sebentar saja." Aku mengelus punggungnya. Terasa nyaman sekali memeluknya. Walaupun dia selalu berusaha memberontak.

"Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur." Lirihnya masih di dalam pelukanku. Lalu, aku melepaskan pelukanku. Ingin sekali kucium cherry lipsnya.

**End of Yunho POV**

**Author POV**

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong masih berada di kamarnya. Tetapi pagi ini dia sudah bangun. Hebat bukan ? Matanya masih sembab. Sepertinya dia menangis dalam tidurnya. Mengingat pria yang dicintainya selingkuh. Jaejoong berusaha tegar, dia tidak ingin umma Jung merasa khawatir. Sebenarnya hari ini tidak ada perkuliahan, tetapi umma Jung memaksanya untuk menemaninya ke mall.

"Umma, Jongie sudah siap." Ucap Jaejoong menghampiri umma Jung yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Ah, ayo kita berangkat." Umma Jung menggandeng tangan Jaejoong. Manis sekali penampilan Jaejoong hari ini. Dia memakai dress, terlihat feminim dan tentu saja cantik. Terbukti dari sepasang mata musang yang menatapnya kagum.

"Yunho ikut ?" tanya Jaejoong yang menyadari kehadiran Yunho. Mukanya kembali memerah mengingat kejadian semalam. Hangat sekali pikir Jaejoong ketika dipeluk Yunho.

"Iya, karena hari ini dia dan Junsu akan fitting baju pernikahan." Jawab Umma Jung

DEG

"Oh." Ternyata mereka akan segera menikah. Kenapa begitu terburu-buru pikir Jaejoong. Bersikap wajarlah Kim Jaejoong. Suatu saat kebahagiaan akan menghampirimu bukan.

Kini sampailah mereka di butik langganan umma Jung. Disana terlihat Junsu sudah menunggu.

"Sudah lama menunggu Suie ?" tanya umma Jung

"Tidak, aku juga baru datang umma." Jawab Junsu tersenyum manis.

Tidak terasa hampir dua jam mereka fitting baju pernikahan. Ternyata Jaejoong diminta Junsu untuk menjadi pendamping wanitanya. Sungguh ironis sekali.

BRUUK

Tiba-tiba Junsu pingsan. Semua orang langsung panik. Dan Yunho dengan sigap menggendong Junsu ala bridal style menuju rumah sakit. Tidak berapa lama sang dokter keluar dari ruangan menghampiri Yunho yang berada di ruang tunggu bersama umma Jung dan Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" tanya Yunho segera

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan." Jawab sang Dokter

"Bolehkah kami melihatnya ?" tanya Umma Jung

"Silahkan."

**End of Author POV**

**Jaejoong POV**

Sebenarnya Junsu kenapa ? Kenapa Yunho dan umma Jung terlihat panik sekali ? Karena rasa penasaranku, aku pun menanyakkannya kepada umma Jung. "Junsu sakit apa umma ?"

"Dia.." umma Jung menggantung kalimatnya.

"Dia kenapa umma ?" tanyaku semakin penasaran

"Dia memiliki penyakit lemah jantung dan.."

"UMMA !" seru Yunho memotong pembicaraan ummanya

"A..pa?" aku kaget sekali. Aku sahabatnya, tetapi kenapa aku tidak mengetahui perihal itu sama sekali ? Aku memang sahabat yang tidak berguna. Aku hanya selalu terbakar cemburu olehnya.

"Sudah tidak usah dibahas." Kata Yunho ketus

"Tidak, dan apa umma ?" tanyaku lagi. Umma Jung melihat ke arah Yunho. Lalu Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. Ada apa pikirku semakin penasaran ?"

"Dia hanya bertahan hidup hingga usia dua puluh tahun saja." Ucap umma Jung kemudian.

Omo ! Aku tidak mengetahu perihal ini. Berarti hidupnya tinggal dua tahun lagi. Lututku terasa lemas dan akupun terduduk dilantai. Aku menangis lagi. Menangisi sahabatku yang terkulai tak berdaya. Dia lemah. Dia perlu perlindungan. Aku menjadi mengerti alasan Yunho ingin segera menikahinya. Ah, mengingat pernikahan itu hatiku sakit lagi ditambah mengingat Yoochun selingkuh. Dan yang membuatku tambah sakit lagi, aku tidak mengetahui keadaan Junsu. Aku memang tidak berguna. Aku keluar dari ruangan Junsu dirawat. Dan tidak terasa aku berlari hingga sebuah taman kota. Otakku terlalu lelah memikirkan ini semua. Kuambil ponselku dan aku mengirim pesan ke umma-ku

To : Umma

'_Umma, bolehkah aku melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika ?'_

TBC

REVIEW ?

Gomawo *bow*

ZE mau balas review nih ^^

**Review from Chapter One**

YunHolic - iya, Jaemma selalu sabar kok hadapin Yunpa, hihi

BeellaGabriany – iya, Ze bakal keep writing ko. Gomawo

SimYJs – Ini selalu dilanjut kok FF nya ^^

Meyy-chan – Yupp, ikutin terus yaa FF Ze, semoga pertanyaannya terjawab. Gomawo

Guest - Ini selalu dilanjut kok FF nya ^^

Choi Min Gi - Ini selalu dilanjut kok FF nya ^^

Guest – Yunpa jahat ya ? Ini selalu dilanjut kok FF nya ^^

Guest – Tenang saja, selalu update kok chapternya ^^

T.O.P's Wife – Wah, eonni panjang kali lebar nih komennya :p .

– Eonni yang satu ini nyuruh lanjut chapternya, tapi gak mau baca lagi. Mianhe Jaejoong kujadikan yeoja :p

**Review from Chapter Two**

SimYJs – Gomawo ^^ . Ikutin FF Ze terus ya ? Hehe

– Ikutin FF Ze terus ya ? Hehe

Guest - Ini selalu dilanjut kok FF nya ^^

Meyy-chaan - Yupp, ikutin terus yaa FF Ze, semoga pertanyaannya terjawab. Gomawo sudah ikutin FF Ze *bow*

– Aku suka bikin Yunpa cemburu sama Jaemma. Hehe

Choi Min Gi – Gomawo sudah ikutin FF Ze *bow*. Ini selalu dilanjut kok FF nya ^^

Rilianda Abelira – Mian, habis menurut Ze Kyu yang cocok sama Changmin oppa. Mereka hanya pemeran tambahan kok ^^.

Guest - Tenang saja, selalu update kok chapternya ^^

**Review from Chapter Three**

Guest – Semoga saja yunpa sadar ne ?

Guest – Baiklah, Ze lanjut ya FF - nya ^^

Rilianda Abelira - Baiklah, Ze lanjut ya FF - nya ^^

Jihee46 - Baiklah, Ze lanjut ya FF - nya ^^

Jaejung Love – Yupp, padahal Jlaw&Kirio sudah direstui orang tua mereka. Sayang sekali. Padahal serasi ya ? ^^ . Mian Ze bikin FF GS. Baiklah, Ze lanjut ya FF - nya ^^. Bdw, aku suka baca FF karyamu loh :D. Aku paling suka yang TEARS.

SimYJs - Baiklah, Ze lanjut ya FF - nya ^^

Nataliakim8624 – Kasian ya Jaemma ?

Choi Min Gi - Baiklah, Ze lanjut ya FF - nya ^^

Irmawks – Yupp, benar sekali ! Baiklah, Ze lanjut ya FF - nya ^^

Guest - Baiklah, Ze lanjut ya FF - nya ^^

Meyy-chaan - Yupp, ikutin terus yaa FF Ze, semoga pertanyaannya terjawab. Gomawo sudah ikutin FF Ze *bow*

**Arigatou Gozaimasu yang sudah review, follow, favorite FF Ze. Arigatou Gozaimasu juga yang sudah baca FF Ze terutama Silent Reader. Review dong. Hehe.**

Ze curhat lagi boleh ?

Panggil Ze aja ya, jangan Author dan sebagainya. Oke ? ^^

Mian, hari ini baru siang bisa update. Ze baru bisa bernafas ini ^^. Maklum lah busy Monday.

Ze senang banget FF Ze dapat Review positif terus. Arigatou Gozaimasu *bow*

Bdw, tadi malam siapa yang nonton Fanmeeting Jaejoong via twitter aja ? *penasaran*

Soalnya Ze cuma bisa nonton via twitter. Menyedihkan :'(

**18 MARET 2013**

-ZE-


	5. Chapter 5

**TOO LOVE**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Cast : Jung Yunho (namja)**

** Kim Jaejoong (yeoja)**

** Park Yoochun (namja)**

** Kim Junsu (yeoja)**

** Shim Changmin (namja)**

** Cho Kyuhyun (yeoja)**

**OOC, GENDERSWITCH, TYPO, ZE masih pemula. Mohon dimaklumin. ZE perlu saran dan kritik. Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah meluangkan waktunya membaca FF ini. Sekali lagi *bow***

**Author POV**

Kini, yeoja cantik itu merasa berat untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Rasa bersalah menyangkut dihatinya. Tapi, apakah keputusan yang diambilnya benar ? Melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika. Ya, ummanya menyetujuinya untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Amerika. Tetapi tentu saja setelah pernikahan Yunho dan Junsu berlangsung.

Sisa satu hal itu saja yang harus dilalui. Menyaksikan seorang namja yang sesungguhnya masih dicintainya menikahi sahabatnya. Hati tidak pernah berbohong bukan ? Sekuat apapun berusaha melupakan seseorang pasti tidak akan semudah membalikkan tangan.

Kim Jaejoong, yeoja cantik itu memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Setelah kejadian kemarin, dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya yang hanya ditinggali oleh pelayan-pelayan rumahnya. Dipejamkan doe eyes-nya, dan seketika jatuh bulir-bulir airmatanya.

#Flashback

"Jongie ? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata kamu berada di taman ini." Suara yang sangat dihapal Jaejoong menghampirinya.

"Chunnie…" lirih Jaejoong

"Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku ?"

"Aku tidak mau mengganggumu bersama yeoja-yeoja mu !"

"A..apa maksudmu Jongie ?" Tanya Yoochun hendak menggenggam tangan Yoochun tetapi ditepis Jaejoong.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri !" Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Yoochun.

"Saat itu aku mabuk, Jongie. Mianhe."

"Jangan panggil namaku dengan sebutan itu ! Menjijikan !" ucap Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Maafkan aku Jongie." Kini Yoochun bersungguh-sungguh

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ! Dan hentikan memanggilku Jongie !" Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong berhasil melepaskan genggaman Yoochun. Meninggalkan Yoochun yang kini penuh dengan penyesalan.

#End of Flashback

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Mengasihani dirinya yang dipermainkan. Cintanya tidak pernah terbalaskan.

**End of Author POV**

**Jaejoong POV**

'Tenang Kim Jaejoong. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Kebahagianmu yang sebenarnya pasti akan menghampirimu bukan.'

Ah, hari ternyata sudah siang. Apakah umma Jung mengkhawatirkanku ? Aku tidak sempat bilang kalau aku pulang ke rumah. Bodohnya diriku. Terhanyut dalam kesedihan ini. Apakah di Amerika nanti aku akan menemukan kebahagianku, Tuhan ?

Aku menuju ke rumah Yunho, niatnya sih mengambil mobilku mengingat kemarin aku numpang di mobil Yunho bersama ummanya. Rumahnya sepi sekali, apakah mereka masih berada di rumah sakit pikirku. Sebaiknya aku ke rumah sakit lagi. Aku tidak mau umma Jung mengkhawatirkan tingkahku yang lari tiba-tiba dari ruangan Junsu. Ya, Junsu. Kenapa hidupmu begitu menyakitkan, kamu beruntung memiliki Jung Yunho. Tapi, apa benar hidupmu sisa dua tahun lagi. Lagi-lagi aku cemburu. Huft.

"Anyeong." Sapa-ku ketika berada di ruangan Junsu. Sepertinya ramai sekali.

"Ah, Jongie. Kemari chagi." Umma Jung tersenyum kepadaku. Kemudian aku memilih duduk di sofa sambil membaca-baca majalah yang terdapat disana. Kuabaikan pandanganku terhadap seorang Jung Yunho yang begitu tulus menyuapi Junsu makanan.

"Jongie, apakah kamu tahu pernikahan Yunho dan Junsu akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi ?" umma Kim menghampiriku dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Ne, Umma. Jongie ingat." Jawabku berusaha tersenyum walaupun itu susah.

**End of Jaejoong POV**

**Yunho POV**

Aku lega sekali Jaejoong kembali ke rumah sakit. Ingin rasanya mengejarnya kemarin. Sepertinya dia habis menangis. Maafkan aku Jaejoong, tidak memberitahu tentang penyakit Junsu. Kenapa dia biasa saja ketika umma Kim memberitahu pernikahanku dan Junsu akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi ?

Memikirkan pernikahan, apakah aku akan benar-benar bahagia bersama Junsu. Sampai saat ini, aku tidak pernah berdebar bila didekatnya.

"Maafkan umma, Suie. Umma belum menemukan Jantung yang cocok untukmu hingga saat ini." Umma Kim kini beralih ke Junsu.

"Tidak apa-apa umma, Suie sudah cukup senang kok." Junsu yang lemah ini selalu tegar dan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Begitu sulitnya menemukan donor jantung yang cocok dengannya. Tapi, apabila Junsu mendapatkan donor jantung berarti aku tidak bisa memiliki Jaejoong bukan ? Hei Jung Pabbo, apakah kamu mendoakan orang mati. Ah, kurutuki diriku sendiri.

**End of Yunho POV**

**Jaejoong POV**

"Suie, maafkan aku tidak mengetahui penyakitmu. Aku memang sahabat yang bodoh." Kata Jaejoong dan mengenggam erat tangan Junsu.

"Aku tidak ingin kamu khawatir Jongie." Junsu tersenyum mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Maafkan aku Junsu. Hanya aku yang tidak mengetahuinya." Lirih Jaejoong dan tidak diduganya air matanya mengalir.

"Hei, sudahlah jangan menangis. Mana Jongie-ku yang kuat." Junsu menghapus airmata Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan membantu mencari donor jantung untukmu."

"Gomawo."

Hari tidak terasa telah malam, Jaejoong dan Yunho masih berada di rumah sakit. Sedangkan umma Jung dan umma Kim telah pulang ke rumah tadi sore. Sesekali Jaejoong bercanda dengan Junsu mengingat masa-masa kecilnya dulu. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Permisi." Sapa seorang namja yang berada di pintu.

"Ah, Yoochun-ah ! Masuklah." Sapa Yunho yang melihat temannya datang menjenguk

DEG

Jaejoong merasa sakit hati melihat Yoochun datang menjenguk Junsu. Memorinya teringat kembali akan kejadian di apartement Yoochun.

"Sepertinya sudah malam, aku pulang dulu." Kata Jaejoong terburu-buru. Lalu dia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kenapa Jongie terburu-buru seperti itu ?" Tanya Yunho kemudian.

"Kemarin dia meminta putus denganku." Jawab Yoochun.

"MWO ?" secara bersamaan Yunho dan Junsu kaget

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja."

Reflek Yunho merasa lega mendengar perihal Yoochun putus dengan Jaejoong. Tapi, bagaimana cara memilikinya sekarang ?

"Suie, umma menyuruhku mengambil cincin pernikahan kita. Kamu tidak apa-apa kutinggal bersama Yoochun ?" Tanya Yunho mengingat ummanya menyruhnya mengambil cincin malam ini.

"Iya Yunho-ah." Angguk Junsu

CUP ~

Yunho mencium kening Junsu lalu keluar dari ruangan Junsu.

"Suie, apakah mereka sudah mendapatkan donor jantung ?" Tanya Yoochun yang kini duduk di kursi samping ranjang Junsu

"Belum."

"Kamu tahu aku menyayangimu kan ?" Tanya Yoochun tiba-tiba

"Tolong jangan mengungkit hal itu lagi." Jawab Junsu kemudian dan pandangannya masih lurus ke depan.

#Flashback

Saat itu Junsu masih menjadi mahasiswa tingkat pertama di kampusnya. Dia senang sekali ketika Yunho sejurusan dan sekelas dengannya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Park Yoochun." Namja bersuara husky itu duduk di meja samping Junsu.

"Kim Junsu." Junsu memandang aneh kepada Yoochun yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Kamu mau menjadi pacarku ?"

"Apa kamu gila ?"

"Kamu lucu sekali Junsu-ah."

"Aku sudah memiliki pacar."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Terserahlah"

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu berpaling kepadaku Kim Junsu."

Setelah itu, Yoochun benar-benar berusaha mendapatkan Junsu. Di segala kesempatan yang ada, dia selalu mendatangi Junsu. Tapi, Junsu tidak pernah menganggapnya ada.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah mengejarku lagi !" Junsu mulai lelah ketika Yoochun selalu mengikutinya hingga sekarang

"Tidak akan."

"Aku sakit, Yoochun ! Aku sakit ! Aku akan mati !" tiba-tiba kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Junsu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati Kim Junsu !"

"Aku pasti mati ! Mereka tidak mendapatkan donor jantung untukku ! Kau tahu itu !"

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya !"

Itulah janji Yoochun kepada Junsu. Hingga dia menjadikan Kim Jaejoong pacarnya. Sebenarnya itu hanya alibinya untuk memperhatikan Kim Junsu yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bersama Jung Yunho.

#End of Flashback

"Kamu tahu kan Yunho hanya kasihan kepadaku ?" lirih Junsu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Suie.."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin kamu merasa kasihan juga kepadaku." Ditepisnya tangan Yoochun yang hendak memegang pipinya yang terlihat pucat itu kini.

"Aku mencintaimu Suie. Aku tulus mencintaimu." Yoochun menyatakan perasaannya lagi.

"Aku tahu." Junsu menyunggingkan senyum

"Lalu ? Kenapa kamu masih bersama Yunho ?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin kamu sakit hati bila aku mati nanti."

"Kamu tidak akan mati Kim Junsu !" nada bicara Yoochun menaik. Dia sangat kesal apabila Junsu menyerah akan hidupnya. Kim Junsu yang tidak dimilikinya.

"Benarkah ?" pertanyaan Junsu seperti meremehkan Yoochun

"Percayalah, aku mencintaimu. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku." Lalu Yoochun mencium bibir Junsu tanpa ada perlawanan dari Junsu.

Di luar ruangan, terlihat Yunho yang baru saja balik dari mengambil cincin pernikahannya. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu ketika melihat pemandangan yang membuat matanya iritasi seketika. Yoochun mencium Junsu ? Seperti itulah yang dilihatnya sekarang.

TBC

REVIEW ?

Gomawo *bow*

**Arigatou Gozaimasu yang sudah review, follow, favorite FF Ze. Arigatou Gozaimasu juga yang sudah baca FF Ze terutama Silent Reader. Review dong. Hehe.**

*** Chapter nya pendek-pendek ya ? :( . Gomenasai .**

**19 MARET 2013**

-ZE-


	6. Chapter 6

**TOO LOVE**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Cast : Jung Yunho (namja)**

** Kim Jaejoong (yeoja)**

** Park Yoochun (namja)**

** Kim Junsu (yeoja)**

** Shim Changmin (namja)**

** Cho Kyuhyun (yeoja)**

**OOC, GENDERSWITCH, TYPO, ZE masih pemula. Mohon dimaklumin. ZE perlu saran dan kritik. Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah meluangkan waktunya membaca FF ini. Sekali lagi *bow***

**Author POV**

Satu hari sebelum hari pernikahan Jung Yunho dan Kim Junsu berlangsung semua orang terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Tetapi tidak untuk Jung Yunho, dia terlihat tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini berlangsung.

"Umma, bisa aku bicara berdua saja dengan umma ?" katanya ketika melihat ummanya berlalu di depannya.

"Hm ? Ada apa ? Umma sedang sibuk Yunho-ah."

"Umma.."

"Iya, ada apa Jung Yunho ! Cepatlah bicara ! Umma sibuk !" emosi umma Jung meningkat karena Yunho.

"Mian umma. Tapi aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini." ucapnya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"MWO ?" Sang umma tidak percaya akan perkataan putra keduanya itu. Bisa-bisanya dia ingin membatalkan pernikahan padahal pernikahannya akan berlangsung besok.

"Ada apa ini ?" appa Jung tiba-tiba ikut bergabung diantara mereka

"Putramu ini sepertinya kehilangan akal sehatnya !" ucap Umma Jung menahan emosinya.

"Apa lagi Jung Yunho ?" tanya appa Jung

"Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini !" kata Yunho tegas

"MWO ? Tidak akan !" kata appa Jung tak kalah tegas

"Undangan sudah disebarkan Yunho, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh teman-teman appa dan umma." Kali ini umma Jung berbicara halus

Yunho hanya menghela nafas. Dia tidak ingin terlibat pembicaraan ini lagi karena hasilnya sama saja. Dia tetap akan menikah dengan Kim Junsu yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintainya. Yang berciuman dengan Park Yoochun. Dan hebatnya itu semua dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Jung Yunho merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Berusaha mencintai Kim Junsu walaupun dia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Hatinya telah memilih Kim Jaejoong. Kini dia tahu bahwa dia hanya merasa kasihan terhadap Kim Junsu, terhadap hidup Kim Junsu yang tidak akan lama lagi. Sangat kecil harapan menemukan donor jantung. Dia tahu itu. Jung Yunho kini hanya bisa menyesali dirinya sendiri.

'Kim Jaejoong, mianhe.' Batinnya. Hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Yunho. Dia merutuki betapa bodohnya dirinya, tidak menyatakan perasaannya. Apakah karena tidak ingin menyakiti Junsu ? Tapi apa yang dilihatnya, Junsu berkhianat di atas cintanya. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya dari awal. Sungguh lucu sekali permainan cinta ini.

Yeoja berparas cantik yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit itu memandangi gaun pengantinnya. Dia akan menikah besok. 'Yunho-ah, aku tahu kamu hanya merasa kasihan kepadaku, tapi maafkan aku.' Batinnya.

"Suie, kamu di dalam ?" seorang yeoja lainnya mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Iya, jongie. Masuklah."

"Wah gaunmu cantik sekali. Pasti kamu akan cantik bila memakainya." Goda Jaejoong ketika dia melihat gaun pengantin Junsu yang berada di atas ranjangnya. Jaejoong berusaha menghilangkan kesedihannya.

"Makasih, Jongie. Kamu sudah menerima gaunmu ?"

"Iya, gomawo."

"Kamu pasti akan cantik memakainya Jongie." Kata Junsu kemudian.

"Emm..Suie. Ada yang harus aku sampaikan kepadamu." Jaejoong berkata dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Apa itu ?"

"Setelah pernikahanmu besok, aku akan meninggalkan Korea. Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di Amerika."

"K..kau bercanda kan ?"

"Tidak Suie." Jawab Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku merindukan orang tuaku Suie." Tentu saja kata-kata Jaejoong adalah bohong. Tidak mungkin bila dia bilang karena tidak kuat melihat Yunho bersama Junsu. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya itu.

"Apakah Yunho mengetahuinya ?"

"Tidak, aku belum memberitahunya. Dan bisakah kamu tidak usah memberitahunya ?"

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Umm..apakah umma Jung mengetahuinya ?"

"Iya, umma dan appa Jung sudah kuberitahu kemarin."

"Berapa lama kamu akan disana Jongie ?" tanya Junsu lagi

"Mungkin 4 sampai 5 tahun lagi. Aku akan menyelesaikan kuliahku dulu. Lalu, mungkin aku akan melanjutkan perusahaan appaku yang ada disini."

"Berarti aku tidak bisa bertemu kamu lagi." Lirih Junsu

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan Junsu ! Kita pasti bertemu lagi. Dan aku.." Tiba-tiba Jaejoong tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan aku pasti akan melihatmu bahagia bersama Yunho dan anak-anakmu." Sungguh sulit bagi Jaejoong mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Air matanya telah membasahi pipinya tak terduga.

"Jongie…"

"Berjanjilah Suie. Kita akan bertemu lagi." Jaejoong dengan cepat mengusap airmatanya dan memeluk Junsu. Menyemangati hidup sahabatnya itu. Apakah dia akan menemukan donor jantung dan bertahan hidup atau sebaliknya ? Itulah kini yang ada di benaknya.

'Maafkan aku Junsu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku sakit melihatmu bersama Yunho.' Batin Jaejoong

Hari telah berganti malam. Kali ini Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Rasanya sangat berat untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah Yunho. Melihat orang-orang yang bahagia mempersiapkan resepsi pernikahan yang akan diadakan di taman belakang kediaman Jung itu. Jaejoong berusaha menutup matanya, menetralkan pikirannya. Sudah saatnya untuk benar-benar melupakan Yunho.

**End of Author POV**

**Jaejoong POV**

Yunho akan resmi menjadi suami Junsu besok. Aku terlalu bodoh bila masih mengharapkannya berada di sisiku. Asal kamu tahu Jung Yunho, cintaku hanya untukmu. Tersembunyi di ingatanku. Terjaga di hatiku. Tapi aku tahu, cintamu bukan untukku.

Lagi-lagi aku menangis. Kenapa aku menjadi lemah begini ?

Siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarku, apakah itu umma Jung.

"Masuklah." Aku pun terburu-buru menghapus air mataku

"Jongie."

Suara itu, Jung Yunho. Kenapa dia kesini. Bukankah semestinya dia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk besok. Kenapa setiap mengingat pernikahannya, dadaku selalu berdenyut sakit.

"Iya, kenapa kamu kemari ? Sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja Tuan Jung." Aku sebenarnya tidak berniat mengusirnya. Tapi aku terlalu sakit menghadapi ini.

"Apa kamu mengusirku eoh ?" tanyanya kemudian

"Tidak. Hanya saja kamu kan harus menikah besok. Bukankah lebih baik bila kamu istirahat."

"Aku berniat membatalkan pernikahanku."

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya. Apa dia gila ? Semua sudah dipersiapkan, undangan sudah disebar.

"Kenapa ?" Aku menanyakan kepadanya dengan nada setenang mungkin. Walaupun dalam hati aku senang dia berniat membatalkan pernikahannya. Hei, aku seperti orang jahat saja.

"Aku yakin Junsu tidak mencintaiku."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Aku melihatnya berciuman dengan Yoochun di rumah sakit."  
"MWO!"

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kamu ingin membuatku tuli eoh ?"

Sejenak aku terdiam. Yoochun mencium Junsu. Apa hubungan mereka berdua ?

DEG

Dadaku semakin berdenyut sakit. Apakah selama ini aku hanya dipermainkan Park Yoochun itu ? Aku tidak menyadarinya selama ini. Akupun menghempaskan tubuhku di ranjangku.

"Ya ! Kenapa kamu ikut tidur di ranjangku !" ucapku kemudian.

"Aku lelah. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sanggup menghadapi ini semua."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Saranghae."

Hei si Jung Yunho pabbo itu mengatakan cinta kepadaku ? Apakah aku tidak salah dengar ? Apa maksudnya mengucapkan hal itu ? Itu hanya membuatku bertambah sakit Yunho pabbo !

"Jangan mengatakan itu !"

"Aku menyadarinya, aku mencintaimu Jongie."

Aku beranjak dari tidurku dan aku memandang jendela kamarku membelakanginya. Aku belum siap untuk semua ini.

"Jangan bodoh Yunho-ah."

**End of Jaejoong POV**

**Yunho POV**

Aku mengatakan kepadanya isi hatiku yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Aku tulus mencintaimu, Jongie-ah." Aku kemudian menghampirinya lalu entah kenapa kedua tanganku memeluknya. Dapat kurasakan wangi tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan, Yunho-ah. Besok kamu akan menikah dan tidak sepantasnya kamu kemari." Lagi-lagi dia mengusirku. Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar berusaha melepaskan pelukanku. Apakah dia menangis ?

"Kamu telat Jung Yunho ! Terlalu telat untuk mengucapkan kata-kata cinta ! Aku sudah lama menunggumu mengatakan itu !"

Aku kaget atas pengakuannya. Apakah selama ini dia juga mencintaiku ? Kenapa aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Seketika dia berhasil melepaskan pelukanku dan dirinya ambruk begitu saja. Jaejoong menangis di hadapanku. Sungguh sakit hatiku melihatnya menangis.

"Jongie.." aku menghampirinya yang kini terduduk dilantai.

"Sebaiknya kamu pergi dari sini Yunho-ah. Lupakanlah aku. Dan akupun akan melupakanmu." Dia berusaha tersenyum di tengah tangisannya.

"Tapi.."

"Ssst.. sudahlah Yunho-ah. Kamu tidak mungkin membatalkan pernikahan ini. Aku juga tidak ingin egois menyakiti perasaan sahabatku sendiri."

"Apakah kamu mau menungguku ?"

"Untuk apa aku menunggu yang tidak pasti Yunho-ah?"

"Aku pasti akan memilikimu. Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Jangan bercanda Yunho. Kamu pasti akan hidup bahagia dan memiliki anak bersama Junsu. Belajarlah mencintainya."

"Tapi, dia menghianatiku." Lirihku kemudian

"Sudahlah, tapi besok dia akan menjadi istrimu."

Kenapa dia terlihat tegar sekali. Apakah selama ini yang dia rasakan ? Memendam cintanya hanya karena tidak ingin menyakiti sahabatnya. Aku memang telat menyadarinya Jaejoong.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku akan memilikimu."

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan Yunho-ah ? Menceraikan Junsu eoh ?"

Ah, aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat ini. "Percayalah padaku." Hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat kuucapkan untuknya.

**End of Yunho POV**

**Author POV**

Malam itu akhirnya mereka mengakui perasaannya satu sama lain. Tapi mereka tahu itu sudah sangat telat. Sungguh jahat bila Yunho tetap memaksa kedua orang tuanya membatalkan pernikahannya. Hanya akan menimbulkan malu terhadap orang. Apakah sekarang dia berharap Junsu tidak mendapat donor jantung ? Sungguh pemikiran yang jahat. Sama saja mengharapkan Junsu mati.

"Maafkan aku Yunho, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jagalah Junsu dengan baik ne ?" kata Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum walaupun hatinya sakit.

"Jongie.."

"Berjanjilah kamu akan membuat Junsu bahagia."

"I..iya, tapi percayalah padaku. Aku akan kembali untukmu."

"Hei Jung Yunho ! Jangan pernah mengucapkan itu."

"Aku serius Jongie-ah." Kata Yunho sambil mengenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Kamu lucu sekali Yunho-ah." Jaejoong tertawa mendengar perkataan Yunho. Dia tahu, ya dia tahu hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Apa yang ada dipikiran Yunho hingga berani mengucapkan hal itu. Kembali kepada Jaejoong ? Bukankah itu sudah sangat telat Jung Yunho eoh ?

"Suie, apakah kamu akan berjanji akan bersamaku bila aku menemukan donor jantung untuk mu ?" tanya namja bersuara cassanova itu. Park Yoochun, malam itu mengunjungi Kim Junsu di rumahnya. Nekat sekali perbuatannya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Junsu. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Suie.." Yoochun menggenggam tangan Junsu kemudian.

"Baiklah, berjanjilah ! Dan aku akan mengembalikan Yunho kepada Jaejoong."

"Kamu juga mengetahui hal itu ?" tanya Yoochun kemudian. Dia pikir hanya dia saja yang tahu bila kedua orang itu saling mencintai.

"Tentu saja ! Aku bisa melihat perlakuan Yunho kepada Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong yang selalu menghindar bila kami berdua."

"Kamu pintar Suie. Tapi ini akan membutuhkan waktu. Kamu mau menungguku kan ?" Yoochun mengusap-usap kepala Junsu lembut.

"Ne." Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, hatinya telah luluh kepada Yoochun. Biarlah untuk saat ini dia egois. Hanya sampai Yoochun menemukan jantung untuknya, atau mungkin sampai dia mati. Itulah hal yang tidak dia inginkan. Dia tidak ingin Yoochun merasa sakit bila dia mati. Karena itu, biarkanlah untuk saat ini Junsu egois.

TBC

REVIEW ?

Gomawo *bow*

**Arigatou Gozaimasu yang sudah review, follow, favorite FF Ze. Arigatou Gozaimasu juga yang sudah baca FF Ze terutama Silent Reader. Review dong. Hehe.**

**Masih pendek ya ? Huftt **

**Apakah FF ini Ze lanjutkan ?**

**Thanks to :**

**Simvir – Guest – Rilianda Abelira – Irmawks – Jihee46 – indah yunjae – BooMilikBear – Choi Min Gi – michancassie3**

**20 MARET 2013**

-ZE-


	7. Chapter 7

**TOO LOVE**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Cast : Jung Yunho (namja)**

** Kim Jaejoong (yeoja)**

** Park Yoochun (namja)**

** Kim Junsu (yeoja)**

** Shim Changmin (namja)**

** Cho Kyuhyun (yeoja)**

**OOC, GENDERSWITCH, TYPO, ZE masih pemula. Mohon dimaklumin. ZE perlu saran dan kritik. Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah meluangkan waktunya membaca FF ini. Sekali lagi *bow***

**Author POV**

Hari Pernikahan Jung Yunho dan Kim Junsu

Pagi ini yeoja cantik yang bernama Kim Junsu itu telah memakai gaun pengantinnya yang bewarna putih dengan sebuket bunga mawar putih ditangannya. Junsu memandang dirinya di depan kaca besar di kamarnya.

'Hari ini aku akan menikah. Maafkan aku Jaejoong.' batinnya.

"Suie, apakah kamu sudah siap ?" yeoja cantik lainnya yang memiliki doe eyes mengetuk pintu kamar Junsu.

Sekejap Junsu kagum melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu cantik memakai gaun putih selutut. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan teruai.

"Suie ?" Jaejoong melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan Junsu

"N..ne. Kamu sangat cantik Jongie."

"Kamu lebih cantik dari aku Suie. Ayo kita keluar. Appa mu sudah menunggu."

Kim Junsu melangkahkan kakinya dan Jaejoong mengikutinya dari belakang. Sekilas Jaejoong memandang sendu sahabatnya itu. Hatinya sakit, tentu saja.

Upacara pernikahan Yunho dan Junsu sedang berlangsung. Yunho terlihat sangat tampan memakai setelah jas bewarna putih. Para tamu undangan berdecak kagum melihat pasangan yang saling mengucapkan janji setia itu.

'Sungguh pasangan yang serasi'

Itulah yang ada di pikiran para tamu undangan.

"Selamat Yunho-ah, Junsu-ah." Kata Changmin yang tentu saja menghadiri pernikahan mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian menikah." Kata yeoja cantik lainnya, Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih, Changmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Ayo kita berfoto bersama." Ucap Yunho mengajak kedua temannya itu untuk berfoto bersama.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Namja bersuara husky itu tersenyum terhadap Yunho dan Junsu. Junsu sesaat menundukkan kepalanya.

'Mianhe, Yoochun-ah.' Gumamnya.

"Terimakasih Yoochun-ah ! Ayo kita berfoto bersama." Yunho tersenyum kepada temannya itu.

**End of Author POV**

**Yunho POV**

Aku menikah dengan Junsu. Aku masih tidak percaya ini. Mianhe Jaejoong. Aku harus terlihat senang disini. Tapi, hatiku sakit. Hatiku berkata lain. Ingin rasanya aku menangisi pernikahan yang tidak kuinginkan ini.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian Jung Yunho, Jung Junsu." Suara itu sangat kukenal. Betapa sakitnya hatiku ketika dia mengucapkan selamat. Tidak tahukah dia, aku ingin dia yang berada di sampingku saat ini bukan Junsu.

"Jongie, terimakasih." Kulihat Junsu memeluk Jaejoong.

DEG  
Dia sangat cantik sekali hari ini. Umma-ku sepertinya berhasil membuatnya lebih feminim. Kutatap sosoknya dalam-dalam. Aku tidak ingin dia menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Yunho ?"

"Yunho-ah?"

"Hei Jung Yunho !"

"Ah, kenapa berteriak seperti itu Jongie ?"

"Kamu berkali-kali kupanggil tapi tidak menjawab Tuan Jung Yunho." Lagi-lagi dia mempoutkan bibir cherrynya. Lucu sekali.

"Mian." Jawab Yunho yang masih mengagumi sosok Jaejoong.

"Kamu tidak mau mengajakku foto bersama eoh ?"

"Haha, ayo kita foto bertiga."

Dan jadilah ketiga sahabat ini berfoto bersama dengan Jung Yunho ditengah disamping kanannya Kim Jaejoong dan samping kirinya Kim Junsu.

"Aku ingin melihat hasilnya." Dengan langkah terburu-buru Jaejoong berlari ke arah fotografer tersebut. Dan kakinya tersandung.

'Omo ! Jaejoong akan jatuh.'

GREP

Reflek aku menahan tubuhnya. Aku memeluknya lagi, terasa nyaman bagiku. Aku ingin terus memeluknya seperti ini.

"Gomawo, Yunho-ah." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukanku.

**End of Yunho POV**

**Author POV**

'Maafkan aku Jaejoong'. Lagi-lagi batin Junsu mengucapkan kata maaf. Dia tahu, ya sangat tahu Yunho mencintai Jaejoong. Terlihat dari betapa cepatnya Yunho menahan tubuh Jaejoong yang akan jatuh.

"Jong..Ah, Jaejoong. Bisakah kita bicara berdua saja." Yoochun menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri di pinggir kolam sendirian.

"Hm ? Ada apa ?" nada bicara Jaejoong kali ini sangat dingin.

"Maafkan aku Jaejoong-ah." Lirih Yoochun

"Untuk apa ?"

"Untuk semua kesalahanku kepadamu. Kamu mungkin tahu aku hanya memanfaatkanmu. Aku melakukan itu semua agar bisa memperhatikan Junsu saja. Maafkan aku mempermainkan perasaanmu." Kali ini Yoochun bersungguh-sungguh dalam setiap ucapannya.

"Lupakan saja."

"Apa ?"

"Aku bilang lupakan saja, Yoochun-ah !" bentak Jaejoong.

"Kamu tidak memaafkanku ?" tanya Yoochun lagi

"Mungkin tidak semudah itu memaafkanmu. Tapi, anggap saja aku memaafkanmu." Kata Jaejoong kemudian.

"Benarkah ?"

"Ya. Aku memaafkan semua tindakan bodohmu Yoochun-ah !" Ucap Jaejong serius

"Gomawo, Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong tidak merespon ucapan terimakasih dari Yoochun. Kemudian dia pergi dari pinggir kolam itu. Dan kini dia menuju ruang tamu kediaman Jung itu. Dilihatnya dari kejauhan pasangan Yunho dan Junsu yang masih menyambut tamu di taman belakang kediaman Jung itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tapi hatinya terasa sakit.

Dilihatnya lagi foto mereka bertiga. Dia tersenyum miris melihat foto tersebut. Dan tanpa sadar dia merobek foto Junsu dan kini hanya sisa fotonya dengan foto Yunho saja yang berdampingan.

"Rupanya kamu disini, Jongie-ah. Umma mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Ah umma Jung." Jaejoong dengan cepat memasukkan kembali fotonya ke tas tangannya.

"Apakah barang-barangmu sudah dikemasi semua Jongie ?" umma Jung ikut duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku ikut penerbangan terakhir malam ini."

"Jongie-ah. Umma pasti akan sangat merindukanmu. Apakah Yunho dan Junsu telah mengetahuinya ?" tanya umma Jung

"Junsu sudah kuberitahu, tapi Yunho belum." Jawab Jaejoong dengan mata sendunya.

"Kenapa belum Jongie-ah ? Kamu akan berangkat beberapa jam lagi. Sebaiknya kamu memberitahunya ne ?"

"I..iya umma." Lirih Jaejoong. Hatinya masih berkecamuk. Terasa sangat susah baginya untuk bilang ke Yunho.

"Baiklah, Jongie. Segeralah bilang ke Yunho. Dia pasti akan sedih apabila kamu tidak pamit kepadanya."

DEG

Ucapan umma Jung benar-benar menusuk hingga ke rongga jantungnya. Memang hal itulah yang tidak diinginkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong singkat

"Umma pergi dulu ne. Masih banyak tamu yang datang." Ucap umma Jung

Jaejoong masih menatap punggung umma Jung yang terlihat semakin jauh. Dia masih teringat perkataan umma Jung. Sekilas dilihatnya jam dinding yang berada di ruang tamu itu. Ternyata sudah jam delapan malam, semakin sedikit sisa waktunya di negara kelahirannya ini. Jaejoong menghela nafas dengan berat.

Dia berdiri dari duduknya memasuki taman belakang. Terlihat Yunho dan Junsu masih menyambut tamu undangan. Dengan pandangan sendu, Jaejoong melihat wajah bahagia Yunho dan Junsu. Dia pikir Yunho bahagia terhadap pernikahan itu. Hei, Kim Jaejoong tidak tahukah kamu kalau itu hanya senyum palsu Yunho ?

Lalu dengan langkah lemas, Jaejoong duduk di salah kursi yang berada di sana. Masih memandang pasangan bahagia tersebut. Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyumnya. Entah untuk apa senyumannya itu.

"Aku lelah sekali." Tiba-tiba Junsu duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

"Hm ?"

"Banyak sekali tamu yang datang."

"Sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja Suie, biar aku yang menyambut tamu." Yunho ikut duduk di samping Junsu. Jadilah mereka bertiga duduk bersamaan.

"Baiklah, aku kekamar dulu ne ? Jongie semoga penerbanganmu selamat ne ?" kata Junsu lalu memeluk erat sahabatnya itu.

"Penerbangan apa ?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah bingung

"Astaga !" Junsu menepuk jidatnya merutuki bodohnya dirinya. Bukankah Yunho tidak boleh tahu hal ini.

"Penerbangan apa, Kim Jaejoong ?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Umm, sebaiknya aku ke kamar saja." Ucap Junsu lalu meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong berdua.

"Jongie.."

"Aku akan ke Amerika, Yunho-ah."

"MWO ? Lalu kuliah mu ?" tanya Yunho lagi masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, melainkan dia meninggalkan taman belakang itu lalu menuju kolam renang yang terdapat di kediaman Jung itu. Dilepasnya sepatu high heelsnya lalu dia duduk di pinggir kolam dan merendam kakinya di air.

"Jongie..kenapa menghindariku ?" lirih Yunho yang ikut duduk di pinggir kolam.

"Kenapa mengikuti Yunho-ah ?" Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliah mu ? Aku tahu, kamu hanya berlibur saja disana kan ?" tanya Yunho kemudian.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku melanjutkan kuliahku disana. Dan aku akan tinggal bersama appa dan umma ku Yunho-ah."

"Kenapa Jongie-ah ?" kini dengan nada serius Yunho bertanya lagi

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merindukan mereka berdua." Jaejoong tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Lalu, itu berarti kamu meninggalkanku kan ?"

"Tidak apa-apa kan ? Kamu sudah menikah dengan Junsu. Lalu untuk apa diriku ? Bukankah nanti akan menjadi penganggu pernikahan kalian ?"

"Bu..bukankah kamu telah berjanji untuk menungguku, Jongie ?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong mengenggam tangan Yunho dan menatap dalam mata musang itu.

"Yunho, lupakanlah aku. Belajarlah mencintai Junsu. Dia sekarang istrimu. Dia lebih memerlukanmu. Lupakanlah aku Yunho-ah." Badan Jaejoong bergetar mengatakan kalimat itu. Sungguh dia tidak ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Jongie..apaa.."

"Tidak apa-apa Yunho-ah, belajarlah mencintai Junsu. Dan lupakanlah aku, ne ?" potong Jaejoong cepat. Air matanya telah membasahi pipinya. Cintanya tidak pernah tersampaikan kepada Yunho. Apakah ini takdirnya ? Tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Kim Jaejoong." Kini Yunho berkata dengan nada dingin. Dia tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan berkata hal sekejam itu.

"Maafkan aku." Jaejoong melepaskan genggamannya dan menghapus airmatanya. Tubuhnya terasa tertarik. Benar saja, Yunho memeluknya erat. Walaupun Yunho mengikuti kemauan Jaejoong, bukan berarti hatinya menyetujuinya.

Junsu yang saat itu hendak beristirahat di kamar membalikkan arahnya ke taman belakang. Yeoja cantik itu lupa mengambil sepatunya di kursi tadi. Ya, saat dia duduk tadi dia melepaskan sepatunya. Kemudian matanya mengikuti ke arah Jaejoong berjalan ke arah kolam yang diikuti Yunho. Karena rasa penasarannya, Junsu pun mengikuti mereka berdua.

Dia berdiri di belakang Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di pinggir kolam. Dia mendengar semuanya. Betapa tegarnya Jaejoong. Kini Junsu merasa seperti orang yang sangat jahat yang telah merebut kebahagiaan sahabatnya. Memisahkan kedua orang yang saling mencintai. Junsu pun berlari dari tempat itu dan menuju kamarnya dan kamar Yunho tentu saja. Dia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Jantungnya yang terasa sakit akibat dia berlari.

'Jantung bodoh, cepatlah berhenti berdetak' gumamnya. Lalu yeoja cantik itu duduk di sebuah meja yang terdapat di kamar itu, mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen. Setelah selesai menulis, dimasukkannya kertas itu di sebuah amplop. Lalu Junsu keluar dari kamarnya dan mendatangi ummanya yang terlihat sedang berada di ruang tamu bersama appa-nya.

"Umma."

"Ne, ada apa Suie-ah ?"

"Tolong simpan surat ini. Dan berikan kepada Jaejoong ketika dia pulang dari Amerika." Katanya kemudian memberikan surat yang dimaksudnya.

"Mwo ? Baiklah." Ucap umma Jung sedikit bingung maksud anaknya.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Jaejoong telah siap dengan kopernya yang lumayan besar. Tidak lupa ia berpamitan kepada umma dan appa Jung.

"Terimakasih telah menjagaku, umma appa." Ucap Jaejoong dan memeluk kedua orang tua Jung yang sudah dianggapnya orang tuanya sendiri.

"Iya Jongie, sampaikan salam kami kepada orang tua kalian."

"Iya appa." Jaejoong tersenyum lalu dia memeluk umma dan appa Kim yang berada di teras rumah keluarga Jung itu.

"Semoga penerbanganmu selamat Jongie." Ucap umma Kim

"Gomawo." Dan kini dia juga melihat Jung Yunho dan Kim Junsu yang berada di teras itu juga.

"Jongie, aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Junsu langsung saja memeluk Jaejoong

"Ne, aku juga Suie." Jaejoong mengusap-usap punggung Junsu.

"Dan Jung Yunho, jagalah Junsu dengan baik." Ucap Jaejoong memandang Yunho. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari namja bermata musang itu. Hatinya terlalu sakit mendengar ucapan dari yeoja yang dicintainya itu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Selamat tinggal." Jaejoong yang menyadari tatapan sedih Yunho itu kemudian memasuki mobil. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama larut dalam kesedihannya.

**End of Author POV**

**Jaejoong POV**

Selamat tinggal Yunho. Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku. Berbahagialah dengan Junsu. Kenapa airmata bodoh ini terus mengalir. Aku mengusap kasar wajahku. Aku berharap aku menemukan kebahagianku sendiri tanpa Jung Yunho.

**End of Jaejoong POV**

Yeoja cantik itu kini telah berada di pesawat. Meninggalkan negara kelahirannya. Meninggalkan cinta pertamanya, Jung Yunho.

TBC

REVIEW ?

Gomawo *bow*

**Arigatou Gozaimasu yang sudah review, follow, favorite FF Ze. Arigatou Gozaimasu juga yang sudah baca FF Ze terutama Silent Reader. Review dong. Hehe.**

**Masih pendek ya ? Huftt **

**Apakah FF ini Ze lanjutkan ?**

**Thanks to :**

**SimviR – indahyunjae – yunjaeyoosumin – Rilianda Abelira – BooMilikBear – Vic – Choi Min Gi – Guest – KimYcha Kyuu – Jihee46 – michancassie3 –**

**21 MARET 2013**

-ZE-


	8. Chapter 8

**TOO LOVE**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Cast : Jung Yunho (namja)**

** Kim Jaejoong (yeoja)**

** DLL**

**OOC, GENDERSWITCH, TYPO, ZE masih pemula. Mohon dimaklumin. ZE perlu saran dan kritik. Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah meluangkan waktunya membaca FF ini. Sekali lagi *bow***

_Three Years Later_

**Jaejoong POV**

Cerah sekali pagi ini secerah hatiku. Besok aku akan menyandang gelar Sarjana Hukumku. Tidak kusangka akan secepat ini. Sebaiknya aku memberitahu Yonghwa oppa nanti siang sekalian makan siang bersamanya. Yonghwa oppa sangat baik padaku. Dia telah mengisi kekosongan dihatiku. Ya, Jung Yonghwa yang tidak lain adalah kakak kandung dari Jung Yunho.

_#Flashback_

Tiga tahun yang lalu ketika aku menginjakkan kakiku di kota ini, Yonghwa oppa-lah yang menjemputku.

"Jaejoong-ah !" Yonghwa melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"Oppa ! Kenapa ada disini ?" tanyaku yang tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya disini.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu. Apakah umma-mu tidak memberitahumu ?"

"Tidak." Jawabku lagi dengan nada bingung

"Ayo kita pulang, Jaejoong-ah." Ajak Yonghwa sambil menarik koper milik Jaejoong.

"Oppa, bukankah semestinya kamu berada di Australia saat ini ?" tanyaku penasaran. Karena seingatku dulu, Yonghwa oppa berkuliah di Australia.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan kuliah ku. Dan sekarang aku menjalankan perusahaan appa-ku disini."

_#End of Flashback_

Jung Yonghwa, namja yang berusia lebih tua lima tahun dariku itu telah menjadi direktur muda. Yang jelas dia sangat baik padaku. Namun, aku tidak pernah berpikir menjadikannya kekasihku walaupun dia memintanya. Hatiku masih saja menunggu kehadirannya. Ya, kehadiran seorang namja yang menikah dengan sahabatku sendiri tiga tahun yang lalu. Terlalu bodoh diriku bukan ?

"Umma, Selamat Pagi." Sapaku kepada ummaku yang sedang berada di dapur.

"Pagi Jongie. Ceria sekali hari ini."

"Besok aku akan diwisuda umma, tentu saja aku sangat senang."

"Ne. Ayo sarapan Jongie. Appa telah menunggu."

Ya, beginilah hari-hariku semenjak berada disini. Aku memang merindukan masa-masa ini. Berkumpul dengan keluargaku yang asli. Tapi sebagian hatiku masih merindukan sosok namja itu. Padahal sudah dua tahun berlalu. Begitu susahnya melupakannya.

"Umma,Appa Jongie pergi dulu ne ?" Aku pamit kepada ummaku. Hari ini aku masih harus kekampus.

"Hati-hati Jongie." Lalu aku mengecup pipi umma dan appaku.

**End of Jaejoong POV**

**Author POV**

Di waktu yang berbeda di tempat yang berbeda. Seorang namja bermata musang tengah berada di bandara bersama putri kecilnya yang kini berusia satu tahun.

"Appa, mau kemana ?" tanya gadis kecil yang mewarisi wajah ummanya

"Mendatangi teman appa." Jawab namja itu sambil mengelus-elus sayang kepala anaknya.

Tidak berapa lama, pesawat yang ditumpangi sang namja dan putri kecilnya pun lepas landas.

"Oppa!" seru Jaejoong ketika memasuki ruangan Yonghwa

"Hm, kenapa Jongie. Sepertinya senang sekali." Kata Yonghwa yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Tentu saja. Besok aku akan diwisuda." Ucap Jaejoong lagi dan menghempaskan badannya di sofa.

"Selamat, Jongie-ah."

"Oppa, aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang." Kata Jaejoong lagi

"Tunggu sebentar ne ?"

"Huftt, oppa bila kamu terus sibuk seperti itu. Kapan kamu akan menikahnya." Goda Jaejoong.

Yonghwa hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong. Dia masih terlalu cinta terhadap Jaejoong. Tetapi yeoja cantik itu menolak pernyataan cintanya. Tapi dia masih berharap Jaejoong dapat membuka hatinya untuknya.

"Oppa, terimakasih untuk hari ini !" ucap Jaejoong yang sangat senang dibelikan berbagai macam barang dari Yonghwa.

"Anggap saja sebagai hadiah kelulusanmu." Jawab Yonghwa lalu dia mencium kening Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersipu malu terhadap tindakan Yonghwa yang tiba-tiba mencium keningnya.

Ternyata mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang namja bermata musang yang tengah duduk di ruang tamunya.

"Hyung, jangan bermesra-mesraan di depanku ne ?" suara namja yang terasa familiar itu menegur.

"Yunho-ah ! Astaga ! Kapan kamu datang kesini ? Dimana istri cantikmu ? Dimana anakmu ? Hyung rindu sekali." Sederetan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut hyung-nya diabaikannya.

Mata doe eyes itu menatap tidak percaya kepada namja bermata musang itu. Benarkah itu Yunho ? Itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Appa…." Gadis kecil itu berlari-lari menghampiri appanya yang tidak lain adalah Yunho

DEG

Mata doe eyes itu seketika sendu memandang sosok kecil yang mirip dengan Junsu.

"Dia anakmu, Yunho-ah ? Aigoo, cantiknya." Kata Yonghwa lalu menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"Ne, hyung." Jawab Yunho singkat.

**End of Author POV**

**Yunho POV**

Jaejoong, kamu semakin cantik. Dan, rambutmu telah panjang. Aku sangat merindukanmu Jaejoong-ah. Tapi sepertinya aku telat. Kamu memang benar-benar melupakanku eoh ? Kamu membuatku sakit dengan memilih kakakku sendiri, Jaejoong-ah.

**End of Yunho POV**

**Author POV**

"Siapa namanya anakmu Yunho-ah ?" Pemilik cherry lips itu menghampiri anak kecil yang kini dipangku oleh Yonghwa.

"Junsu."

"MWO ?"

"Namanya Junsu. Jung Junsu."

"Kenapa sama dengan nama istrimu Yunho-ah ?" tanya Yonghwa bingung.

"Jadi kalian berdua tidak tahu beritanya eoh ?" Umma Kim yang membawa minuman dan snack ikut bergabung di ruang tamu.

"Tidak." Jawab Jaejoong dan Yonghwa bersamaan

"Junsu meninggal setahun yang lalu." Ucap Yunho kemudian

"APA ?" Jaejoong tentu saja kaget. Bagaimana dia tidak mengetahui perihal ini. Perihal sahabatnya yang meninggal setahun yang lalu.

"Kami tidak berhasil menemukan donor jantung." Kata Yunho lagi.

_#Flasback _

"Umma appa, maafkan Suie." Kata yeoja cantik itu yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit

"Suie apa yang kamu bicarakan."

"Yunho ."

"Ne, aku disini Suie." Kata Yunho lalu mengenggam tangan Junsu

"Apakah anak kita cantik ?"

"Ne, dia mirip sepertimu."

"Tolong rawat dia dengan baik. Maaf aku tidak bisa merawatnya."

"Suie, kita harus merawatnya bersama-sama." Jawab Yunho dengan tegar. Dia tahu, ya dia sangat tahu walaupun hal itu tidak mungkin.

Kim Junsu, setelah melahirkan seorang putri kecil. Jantungnya langsung melemah. Dan kini hidupnya tergantung pada alat-alat yang berada di tubuhnya.

Orang tuanya gagal menemukan donor jantung. Begitu pula dengan Yunho.

Yunho saat itu sangat terpukul. Di saat ia belajar mencintai Junsu dan menghadirkan seorang putri kecil. Junsu harus pergi meninggalkannya selamanya.

"Maafkan aku. Ingat pesanku, Yunho-ah." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, mata yeoja cantik itu tertutup. Tertutup untuk selama-lamanya.

"JUNSUU !" sontak sang umma menangis tak tertahankan melihat putri kandungnya pergi selama-lamanya. Appanya berusaha menenangkan sang umma yang kini menangis terisa-isak. Yunho saat itu masih mengenggam tangan Junsu. Dia teringat kembali akan pesan Junsu sebelumnya. Ya, dia harus menjalankan pesan yang diberikan Junsu itu.

_# End of Flashback_

"Maafkan aku tidak mengetahui hal ini." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan dia menangis lagi. Kali ini menangisi sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sudah, jangan menangis Jongie." Yonghwa lalu memeluk Jaejoong. Disandarkannya kepala Jaejoong di dadanya. Pemandangan tersebut tentu saja membuat iritasi seorang Jung Yunho.

"Ini umma-nya Junsu menitipkan surat ini kepadaku. Katanya di saat pernikahanku tiga tahun yang lalu, Junsu menitipkan ini kepada umma-nya untuk diberikan kepadamu Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong lalu mengambil surat tersebut. Tetapi dia tidak membukanya.

"Apakah kamu mau mengunjungi makamnya Jongie ?" tanya Yonghwa kemudian

"I..iya, setelah wisuda besok." Lirih Jaejoong.

Dan wisuda Jaejoong pun berlangsung. Dihadiri oleh kedua orang tuanya, Yonghwa dan Yunho terlihat ikut serta. Tentu saja ajakan dari ummanya Jaejoong.

"Selamat Jongie." Yonghwa memberikan sebuket bunga kepada Jaejoong

"Terimakasih oppa !" Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yonghwa. Lagi-lagi pemandangan yang membuat mata Yunho iritasi.

"Jaejoong-ah. Selamat" ucap Yunho kemudian. Ingin sekali dia memeluk Jaejoong saat itu tapi segera ditahannya.

"Terimakasih Yunho-ah." Jaejoong memandang wajah tampan Yunho. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari Yunho. Yang berubah hanyalah dia menjadi seorang appa di usianya yang muda.

"Jongie, kamu jadi kembali ke Korea ?" tanya ummanya memastikan

"Ne, Umma. Aku ingin mengunjungi Junsu. Mungkin hanya beberapa minggu, lalu aku akan kembali lagi kesini." Jawab Jaejoong

"Umm, Jongie. Ada yang ingin appa bicarakan." Kata appanya kemudian

"Ada apa, appa ?" tanya Jaejoong lagi yang masih sibuk bermain dengan Junsu kecil.

"Appa berpikir sebaiknya Jongie melanjutkan perusahaan appa di Korea."

"MWO ?" Jaejoong kaget dan kini menatap appanya.

"Kamu mau kan ?" tanya appanya kemudian

"Ne." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pasrah. Tidak mungkin dia menentang appanya itu. Percuma saja pikirnya.

"Yunho-ah, bisa kita bicara berdua saja ?" kata Yonghwa kemudian menarik tangan Yunho menuju teras belakang kediaman Kim itu.

"Ada apa, hyung ?"

"Tolong jaga Jaejoong ne ?" kata Yonghwa kemudian menepuk pundak adiknya itu

"Mwo ? Bukankah dia pacarmu hyung ?"

"Tidak, dia telah menolakku. Aku tahu dia masih sangat mencintaimu."

"Hyung tahu darimana ?"

"Lihatlah." Lalu Yonghwa memberikan sebuah poto yang terdapat robekan disampingnya. Yunho pun mengambil foto tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat foto ini.

"Dimana hyung mendapatkan ini ?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah sangat terkejut

"Waktu itu aku sedang makan malam berdua Jaejoong. Dan saat itu dia yang mentraktirku. Ketika dia membuka dompetnya, foto ini jatuh dan dia tidak menyadarinya." Jawab Yonghwa panjang kali lebar

"Setelah itu aku baru tahu alasan Jaejoong menolakku." Tambah Yonghwa lagi

"Hm." Yunho masih memandang foto itu. Foto disaat pernikahannya dengan Junsu. Foto yang semestinya menampilkan mereka bertiga, tapi kini hanya ada Jaejoong dan Yunho difoto tersebut.

'Jaejoong-ah, apakah kamu masih menungguku ?' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Jongie, apakah sudah siap ? Ayo, oppa antar." Ajak Yonghwa

"Ne, oppa. Jongie pamit dulu." Jaejoong pun pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya. Lagi-lagi dia harus terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya.

Dan sekarang mereka telah berada di bandara. Yonghwa terlihat mencium pipi tembem Junsu kecil.

"Oppa terimakasih telah mengantar. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, oppa.' Ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne, jadilah wanita yang cantik Jongie." Yonghwa mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya tidak terima perlakuan Yonghwa.

"Terimakasih hyung." Kata Yunho lagi.

"Ne, cepatlah masuk. Kalian tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat bukan ?"

"Iya." Lalu Yunho mengambil Junsu yang digendong oleh Yonghwa

"Selamat tinggal, Junsu. Ah, Yunho jangan lupa perkataan hyung tadi !" seru Yonghwa. Jaejoong yang mendengar perkataan Yonghwa hanya mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Jaejoong-ah. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Kata Yunho kemudian. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong. Dia berjalan duluan ke dalam pesawat.

Yunho bingung dengan sikap dingin Jaejoong. Dia kira Jaejoong masih menunggunya gara-gara foto yang dikasih hyungnya tadi. Tapi sepertinya tebakannya salah.

'Jaejoong-ah, apakah kamu benar-benar melupakanku ?'

**End of Author POV**

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Yunho-ah. Tidak tahukah betapa sulitnya hari-hariku dulu. Hampir setiap malam aku menangisimu.

Aku sangat kaget ketika kamu sudah mempunyai anak. Berarti kamu benar-benar telah mencintai Junsu dan tentu saja melupakanmu. Aku akan mundur Yunho-ah. Kuharap kamu akan merawat anakmu dengan baik.

'Yunho-ah, apakah kamu benar-benar melupakan perasaanmu kepadaku ?'

TBC

REVIEW ?

Gomawo *bow*

**Arigatou Gozaimasu yang sudah review, follow, favorite FF Ze. Arigatou Gozaimasu juga yang sudah baca FF Ze terutama Silent Reader. Review dong. Hehe.**

**Wah, banyak yang sedih ya sama chapter tujuh kemarin ? Mianhe. Hehe.**

**Apakah FF ini Ze lanjutkan ?**

**Thanks to :**

**Rilianda Abelira – SimviR – Guest – Guest – csimbun – Guest – nataliakim8624 – KimRyeona19 – Choi Min Gi – michancassie3 -**

**22 MARET 2013**

-ZE-


	9. Chapter 9

**TOO LOVE**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Cast : Jung Yunho (namja)**

** Kim Jaejoong (yeoja)**

** DLL**

**OOC, GENDERSWITCH, TYPO, ZE masih pemula. Mohon dimaklumin. ZE perlu saran dan kritik. Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah meluangkan waktunya membaca FF ini. Sekali lagi *bow***

**Flashback Three Years Ago**

_The Wedding Life Jung Yunho and Kim Junsu_

Di awal pernikahan Jung Yunho berusaha menepati janjinya selalu bersama-sama suka dan duka. Ucapan seorang Kim Jaejoong masih berputar-putar dikepalanya.

'_Belajarlah mencintai Junsu dan lupakan aku, ne?'_

Bagaimana bisa seorang Jun Yunho yang sangat mencintai Kim Jaejoong melupakannya begitu saja ? Di satu hari sebelum pernikahan saja Jung Yunho nekat ingin membatalkan pernikahannya demi Kim Jaejoong.

Tapi yeoja cantik yang telah meninggalkan negara kelahirannya ini menyuruhnya untuk melupakannya. Sungguh berat ujian ini bagi Jung Yunho yang kini menyandang status Kim Junsu. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat menyentuh Kim Junsu. Karena dia hanya ingin melakukannya hanya dengan Kim Jaejoong.

'_Jaejoong-ah, aku sangat merindukanmu.'_

"Yunho-ah, sarapan sudah siap. Segeralah turun." Suara yeoja yang tak lain adalah Junsu mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho. Kamar Yunho, bukan kamar Yunho dan Junsu. Walaupun kini mereka telah memiliki rumah sendiri dan walaupun mereka adalah sepasang suami istri. Yunho sepertinya masih sangat tidak menginginkan hal ini. Junsu pun sadar akan hal itu. Dia benar-benar seperti orang jahat yang memanfaatkan seseorang saja.

Kim Junsu seorang yeoja yang kini menjadi istri dari seorang Jung Yunho. Hidupnya divonis tersisa dua tahun lagi. Dan akan semakin berkurang. Melupakan seorang pria yang benar-benar mencintainya, Park Yoochun. Alasan bodoh-nya tidak ingin Yoochun merasa sakit hati bila Junsu mati. Hingga memisahkan dua manusia yang saling mencintai tidak lain adalah Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.

"Ne." Yunho menjawab singkat dari dalam kamarnya. Setelah Yunho berpakaian rapi dia lalu menuju ruang makan yang berada di rumah besarnya itu. Disana terlihat Junsu telah menunggunya.

Sungguh kehidupan pernikahan mereka hanya seperti sandiwara saja, tidak adanya lagi cinta yang menghubungkan mereka. Cinta yang seharusnya milik orang lain.

"Yunho-ah, hari ini kita tidak kuliah kan ? Lalu kamu mau pergi kemana berpakaian rapi seperti itu ?" tanya Junsu disela-sela sarapan paginya.

"Aku akan ke perusahaan appa dulu." Jawabnya sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Jung Yunho adalah pewaris Jung Corp yang berada di Korea ini. Karena kuliahnya yang sebentar lagi selesai kurang lebih satu setengah tahun itu, maka dia memutuskan untuk belajar dari sekarang cara menjalankan perusahaan yang telah didirikan dari nol oleh appanya itu.

"Oh begitu." Junsu yang melihat Yunho telah selesai sarapan kemudian merapikan meja makan mereka. Sekilas tampak seperti pasangan suami istri yang ideal.

"Junsu-ah, mungkin aku akan pulang larut malam. Jadi tidak usah menungguku." Yunho yang berada di ambang pintu berpesan kepada Junsu.

"Larut malam lagi ?" tanya Junsu kemudian. Semenjak pernikahan mereka yang baru berjalan beberapa bulan ini, Yunho sering pulang larut malam. Junsu hanya bisa menerima kelakuan suaminya itu. Dia tidak pernah bertanya kepada Yunho kemana suaminya itu pergi. Apakah kamu mulai merasa bersalah Kim Junsu atau yang kini telah menjadi Jung Junsu ?

"Ne, aku pergi dulu." Yunho lalu pergi meninggalkan Junsu di rumah besarnya, tanpa ada ciuman selamat tinggal. Layaknya perlakuan seorang suami terhadap seorang istri.

Kini Junsu sendirian di rumah. Mereka belum memiliki pelayan karena Junsu tidak menginginkannya. Junsu yang mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Dan biasanya Junsu baru selesai membersihkan rumah ketika hari beranjak siang. Lalu dia masak untuk makan siang walaupun dia tahu hanya dia saja yang makan siang seorang diri.

Seperti siang ini Junsu makan seorang diri di ruang makannya. Sepi tentu saja. Ketika Junsu hendak mencuci piring, tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan langkah buru-buru dia menuju ruang tamu dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Yoochun-ah ?" ternyata yang mengunjunginya adalah Yoochun yang tidak lain adalah lelaki yang dia cintai. Yang telat dia sadari bahwa dia telah mencintai laki-laki cassanova itu.

"Suie, bolehkah aku masuk ?" tanya Yoochun kemudian

"Tentu saja, silahkan masuk Yoochun-ah." Lalu dia menuju ruang tamu dan kini dia berdua dengan Yoochun di rumah besarnya itu.

"Rumahmu besar sekali Suie." Ucap Yoochun berbasa-basi

"Terimakasih, ini adalah pemberian dari orang tua Yunho."

"Ah, dimana Yunho ? Apakah dia tidak di rumah ?"

"Ne, dia sedang ke perusahaan appanya." Jawab Junsu

"Jadi kamu sendirian saja ?" tanya Yoochun lagi

"Ne, kamu ingin minum apa ? Akan aku buatkan."

"Sepertinya teh saja sudah cukup."

"Tunggu sebentar." Lalu Junsu beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju dapur rumahnya. Dengan cekatan dia membuat dua buah teh lalu kembali menuju ruang tamunya. Disana terlihat Yoochun setia menunggunya.

"Gomawo." Yoochun-pun kemudian meminum teh buatan Junsu itu.

"Hati-hati, teh itu masih sangat panas Yoochun-ah." Tegur Junsu

"Kamu perhatian sekali, tapi sayang kamu tidak memilihku."

Junsu terdiam mendengar perkataan Yoochun. Sungguh kata-kata Yoochun menyakitinya.

"Mianhe, aku hanya tidak ingin kamu…"

"Terluka karena kamu akan mati ?" Yoochun dengan cepat memotong perkataan Junsu. Junsu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Dia ingin menangis sekarang hanya karena kata-kata Yoochun tadi.

"Suie…aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Yoochun pun bergeser duduk di samping Junsu dan mengelus puncak kepala Junsu.

"Mianhe, aku memang jahat. Aku orang yang jahat. Aku memisahkan mereka berdua. Aku tidak memilihmu. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri." Junsu pun berbicara di tengah tangisannya yang telah pecah.

"Jangan menangis Suie. Memang sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan donor jantungnya. Tapi kamu masih ingat janjimu kepadaku kan ?" tanya Yoochun yang masih menenangkan Junsu agar tidak menangis. Junsu hanya mengangguk dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Suie-ah." Yoochun yang melihat Junsu telah tenang berniat untuk meninggalkan rumah besar itu.

"Ne." Junsu mengangguk lemah.

Pertemuan singkat Yoochun dan Junsu hanya menambahkan rindu Junsu. Dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit. Seketika Junsu memegang dadanya. Apakah jantungnya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti berdetak ? Memang beberapa bulan ini Junsu sering merasakann sakit didadanya. Tapi dia tidak pernah memberitahu perihal ini kepada Yunho maupun orangtuanya.

Satu tahun pernikahan mereka pun berlalu. Hari-hari yang mereka lalui tidak berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Dimana Yunho sibuk dengan perusahaannya dan Junsu hanya berdiam diri di rumahnya. Tidak jarang Yoochun datang ke rumahnya di siang hari. Hingga pada suatu siang, kejadian yang tidak terduga terjadi. Untuk pertama kalinya Kim Junsu menjadi seorang wanita yang sesungguhnya. Kim Junsu menjadi milik Yoochun seutuhnya. Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut Park Yoochun masih membekas di tubuh Kim Junsu. Sungguh perbuatan yang tidak lazim dilakukan bagi seorang wanita yang memiliki seorang suami. Tapi masih pantaskah Jung Yunho disebut seorang suami bila dia tidak pernah satu kalipun menyentuh Kim Junsu yang berstatus istrinya.

"Yunho-ah, aku mual sekali. Aku izin tidak pergi kuliah hari ini." kata Junsu yang kini berada di wastafel dapurnya memuntahkan segala isi perutnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta izin pada dosen. Bila ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku." Yunho berlalu begitu saja dari ruang makannya dan meninggalkan lagi Junsu sendiri di rumah besarnya.

'Kenapa aku selalu merasa mual begini. Apakah ?' batin Junsu mulai bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dugaan-dugaan yang tidak ia inginkan mulai membuatnya takut. Lalu siang itu juga dia menuju apotek terdekat dan membeli suatu alat yang biasa kita sebut 'test pack'

Junsu pun kembali ke rumahnya dan kemudian memakai test pack tersebut berharap dugaannya salah. Tetapi dua garis yang ditampilakn di test pack itu berkata lain.

'Aku hamil?' Junsu yang melihat dua garis itu terduduk di dalam kamar mandinya. Berharap dia hanya bermimpi. Apa yang akan orang katakan jika dia memiliki anak yang bukan hasil berhubungannya dengan suaminya tetapi dengan orang lain ?

Dengan segera dia mengambil handphonenya yang berada di kantong celananya lalu menulis pesan text kepada orang yang tidak lain adalah calon appa dari bayi yang dikandungnya.

_Aku hamil Yoochun-ah. Bagaimana ini ?_

Kemudian Junsu mengarah ke ranjangnya dan merebahkan dirinya. Dielusnya perutnya yang kini telah berdiam satu nyawa lagi. Air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Kejadian yang tidak pernah diduganya terjadi begitu saja.

'Apakah aku harus mengaku kepada Yunho ?' pikirnya. Bukankah itu berita bagus Kim Junsu ? Yunho akan menceraikanmu dan kamu bisa bersama Yoochun dan tentu saja Yunho bersama Kim Jaejoong. Happy ever after.

Suara bel rumahnya menyadarkan lamunannya. Junsu kemudian menuruni anak tangga rumahnya dan menuju pintu ruang tamunya.

"Suie-ah ? Benarkah ?" namja berjidat lebar itu langsung saja memeluk Junsu yang belum sempat melihat wajah tamunya itu.

"Ne." lirihnya

"Kenapa kamu tidak senang begitu Suie ?" tanya Yoochun yang kini memengang kedua pundak Junsu dan menatap Junsu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada Yunho. Kau tahu kan dia tidak pernah menyentuhku." Lirihnya lagi.

"Aku yang akan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kamu tengah mengandung anakku." Tegas Yoochun.

"Jangan, Yoochun-ah."

"Wae Suie ? Bukankah ini bagus ?"

"Apa yang akan dikatakan orangtuaku dan orangtua Yunho. Mereka pasti akan marah besar kepadaku." Junsu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam menatap lantai rumahnya. Hei, mereka masih berada di teras rumah.

"Ayo, masuk dulu Suie. Tidak enak bila didengar tetangga." Yoochun mengajak Junsu ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa yang berada disana. Tangan Yoochun mengenggam erat tangan Junsu.

"Jadi ?"

"Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini. Yunho pasti akan menganggapku wanita murahan begitu juga orangtuanya dan orangtuaku." Lirihnya lagi

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, Suie."

"Bukan itu yang kupermasalahkan Yoochun-ah !" bentak Junsu kemudian

"Lalu ?" tanya Yoochun yang tersentak kaget. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh Junsu yang bergetar.

"Ini suatu kesalahan Yoochun-ah ! Kesalahan besar !" Junsu mulai berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Tenangkan dirimu Kim Junsu ! Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada bayi ini !" Yoochun kemudian membentak Junsu.

"Bayi ?" Yunho yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya tidak sengaja pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Bu..bukan begitu Yunho-ah. Akuu.."

"Tolong jelaskan Park Yoochun, apa yang terjadi disini !" dengan nada tegas Yunho memandang tajam ke arah Yoochun

"Baiklah." Yoochun kemudian hendak menjelaskan tetapi Junsu menatapnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Suie-ah." Yoochun mengelus kepala Junsu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Junsu hamil dan bayi itu adalah anakku."

"MWO ?" Yunho kaget akan penuturan singkat Yoochun.

"Maafkan aku Yunho-ah. Aku memang istri yang tidak baik." Junsu kini berlutut dihadapan Yunho yang masih berdiri dengan wajah kaget.

"Jangan salahkan dia Yunho-ah. Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Kata Yoochun lagi kemudian menyruh Junsu untuk bangkit dari berlututnya.

"Kamu telah mempermalukan keluarga kita, Kim Junsu." Desis Yunho memanggil Junsu dengan marga asli Junsu. Bukannya dengan marganya

"Maafkan aku." Hanya kata-kata penyesalan itulah yang bisa Junsu ucapkan.

"Park Yoochun sebaiknya tinggalkan kami berdua." Lanjut Yunho dengan nada dingin.

"Sebaiknya kamu tidak memukulnya, dia sedang mengandung anakku." Ucap Yoochun tak kalah dingin.

"Dia istriku bukan istrimu, Park Yoochun. Silahkan tinggalkan rumah kami."

Yoochun pun mau tak mau meninggalakan kediaman Jung dengan wajah cemas. Dia cemas bila Yunho mengamuk dan Junsu terkena imbasnya.

"Maafkan aku Yunho-ah." Lirih Junsu ditengah tangisannya. Yunho pun menarik lengan Junsu agak kasar dan mendudukkannya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kamu tahu perbuatanmu akan mempermalukan keluarga eoh ?"

"Aku tahu, Yunho-ah."

"Lalu mengapa kamu melakukan perbuatan yang semestinya tidak dilakukan !"

"Akuu.."

"Sudahlah aku tidak ingin mendengar alasanmu lagi ! Jangan berpikir aku akan menceraikanmu ! Aku tidak ingin rekan-rekan kerja keluarga kita menyindir pernikahan ini ! Aku tahu kamu sangat mencintai Yoochun ! Aku tahu Junsu ! Aku tahu betapa sakitnya pernikahan kita ini ! Pernikahan yang tidak pernah berhasil." Yunho yang mulai emosi kemudian meluapkan segalah hal yang telah lama dipendamnya.

"Aku tahu rasanya berpisah dari orang yang dicintai." Kemudian nada bicaranya mulai melemah. Dia tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia ingin menangis bila mengingat Kim Jaejoong. Betapa bodohnya dirinya tidak menyadari cintanya kepada seorang Kim Jaejoong dan cinta Kim Jaejoong kepada dirinya.

"Mianhe, Yunho-ah"

"Tidak usah meminta maaf terus Junsu. Lahirkanlah bayimu dengan selamat. Besarkan anak itu bersama Yoochun." Setelah cukup lama memutar otaknya, akhirnya Yunho yang tidak tega pun mengalah.

"MWO? Bukankah tadi kamu bilang tidak akan menceraikanku ?" tanya Junsu yang bingung akan penuturan Yunho yang berubah pikiran.

"Datangilah Yoochun, Suie-ah. Biar aku yang akan menjelaskan kepada keluarga kita."

"Yunho-ah, aku tidak memaksamu."

"Benar, ini hanya kemauanku sendiri. Cukup aku yang merasakan sakit ditinggalkan oleh wanita yang benar-benar kucintai."

"Yunho-ah. Gomawo." Betapa terpananya Junsu. Betapa tegarnya Yunho menghadapi semua ini. Semuanya karena keegoisan Junsu.

"Besok kita akan mengurus surat cerai. Aku akan menjelaskan kepada keluarga kita."

"Tapi, bagaimana bila mereka akan marah besar ?"

"Tidak akan."

Masa-masa pernikaha yang begitu singkat telah terjadi di pernikahan Jung Yunho dan Kim Junsu. Pernikahan yang memang tidak berhasil. Junsu mengakui segala perbuatannya dihadapan kedua orangtuanya. Yunho-pun mengaku tidak pernah berperan sebagai suami yang baik. Orangtua mereka hanya bisa pasrah dan tidak mungkin mempertahankan pernikahan mereka lagi bukan. Yoochun pun dinikahkan oleh Junsu yang kini telah empat bulan itu. Yunho pun mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaannya. Kuliahnya telah selesai lebih awal.

"Umma tahu kamu mencintainya, Jung Yunho." Kata Umma Jung kepada anaknya yang tengah duduk di salah satu ruangan dimana diadakan resepsi pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu

"Maksud umma ?"

"Kim Jaejoong, kamu mencintainya bukan."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, perkataan ummanya tepat sasaran.

"Bagaimana umma mengetahuinya ?"

"Apakah kamu lupa ? Setiap malam kamu selalu memandang jendela kamarmu dan melihat kamarnya ? Lalu sebenarnya kamu sangat senang ketika dia pindah kerumah kita. Dan umma benar-benar yakin ketika kamu ingin membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Junsu."

Yunho hanya tertegun tidak percaya, selama ini ummanya memperhatikannya.

Sepertinya pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu tidak berjalan mulus. Kelakuan lama Yoochun kembali. Waktu itu Junsu tengah hamil delapan bulan harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit. Memergoki suami keduanya, Park Yoochun berselingkuh di rumahnya sendiri. What the hell Yoochun ! Junsu yang baru saja pulang dari dokter kandungan tidak jadi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya, lalu dia kembali memasuki mobilnya dan yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Yunho. Dia pun menuju ke kediaman Jung Yunho. Sepanjang perjalanannya menyetir, pikirannya kembali akan janji Yoochun tentang donor jantung.

'Yoochun sialan ! Kamu brengsek ! Aku bersumpah tidak akan menemuimu ! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh anakku !' hatinya kembali bergemuruh.

"Tenang Suie, aku akan bertanggung jawab hingga anakmu lahir." Pupus sudah harapan Yunho saat itu yang ingin segera mendatangi Jaejoong di Amerika. Membawa yeoja cantik itu kembali kepelukannya. Dia merasa kasihan kepada Junsu yang menangis tak karuan. Cintanya hanya dipermainkan saja pikir Yunho. Untung saja sebagian besar rekan-rekan kerja orang tua mereka tidak mengetahu perihal perceraian dan pernikahan Junsu dan Yoochun. Jadi, sebagian besar orang menganggap anak yang dikandung Junsu adalah anak dari seorang Jung Yunho.

'Mianhe Kim Jaejoong' lirihnya.

Bagaimana nasib dari seorang Park Yoochun ? Setelah mengetahui perihal Junsu yang meninggalkannya. Junsu yang kembali kepada Yunho. Pria cassanova itu hanya tersenyum getir. Kembali mengingat kesalahannya di rumahnya. Begitu susahnya dia mendapatkan wanita yang dicintainya dan begitu mudahnya dia melepaskannya. Tapi, Yoochun tetap berusaha mencarikan donor jantung untuk Junsu. Bahkan pernah suatu saat Yoochun ingin mendonorkan jantungnya sendiri, tapi sayang jantungnya tidak cocok untuk Kim Junsu.

Di salah satu rumah sakit kini terbaring lemah seorang wanita di salah satu ranjang memperjuangkan hidupnya. Kim Junsu, wanita itu terlihat pucat. Setelah melahirkan seorang putri kecil jantungnya kembali melemah.

"Umma appa, maafkan Suie." Kata yeoja cantik itu yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit

"Suie apa yang kamu bicarakan."

"Yunho ."

"Ne, aku disini Suie." Kata Yunho lalu mengenggam tangan Junsu

"Apakah anak kita cantik ?"

"Ne, dia mirip sepertimu."

"Tolong rawat dia dengan baik. Maaf aku tidak bisa merawatnya."

"Suie, kita harus merawatnya bersama-sama." Jawab Yunho dengan tegar. Dia tahu, ya dia sangat tahu walaupun hal itu tidak mungkin.

Kim Junsu, setelah melahirkan seorang putri kecil. Jantungnya langsung melemah. Dan kini hidupnya tergantung pada alat-alat yang berada di tubuhnya.

Orang tuanya gagal menemukan donor jantung. Begitu pula dengan Yunho.

Yunho saat itu sangat terpukul. Di saat ia belajar mencintai Junsu dan menghadirkan seorang putri kecil. Junsu harus pergi meninggalkannya selamanya.

"Maafkan aku. Ingat pesanku, Yunho-ah." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, mata yeoja cantik itu tertutup. Tertutup untuk selama-lamanya.

"JUNSUU !" sontak sang umma menangis tak tertahankan melihat putri kandungnya pergi selama-lamanya. Appanya berusaha menenangkan sang umma yang kini menangis terisa-isak. Yunho saat itu masih mengenggam tangan Junsu. Dia teringat kembali akan pesan Junsu sebelumnya. Ya, dia harus menjalankan pesan yang diberikan Junsu itu.

Keesokan harinya di Pemakaman Kim Junsu.

Kini telah beristirahat dengan damai seorang wanita muda bernama Kim Junsu anak dari pasangan Mr dan Mrs. Kim. Istri dari seorang Jung Yunho dan merupakan ibu dari seorang Jung Junsu II. Ya, Yunho menamakan anaknya dengan nama Junsu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri wajah anak tirinya itu mirip dengan wajah 'mantan' mendiang istrinya. Kenapa mantan ? Tentu saja karena ketika Junsu mendatanginya waktu kandungannya menginjak delapan bulan. Yunho tidak pernah menikahinya kembali. Mereka hanya tinggal bersama. Tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kecuali keluarga mereka.

'_Apakah ini KARMA yang diterima Junsu?'_

Selamat tinggal Junsu. Beristirahatlah dengan damai di surga sana. Hanya itulah kata-kata perpisahan terakhir untuk seorang Kim Junsu yang kini telah bersatu dengan tanah.

Park Yoochun mendatangi makam istrinya. Yoochun sengaja datang disaat semua orang telah pulang. Dia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan keluarga Junsu tentu saja.

"Junsu-ah, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu !" seorang namja bersuara husky itu kini telah berlutut di depan makam mendiang istrinya. "Lihat, Junsu-ah. Bumi pun menangisi kepergianmu. Tunggu aku disana Junsu-ah !" seketika hujan turun dengan derasnya bersamaan dengan derasnya air mata seorang namja yang sangat telat menyesali perbuatannya.

**Flashback end**

**Tiga tahun kemudian di sebuah bandara di Korea Selatan**

"Yunho-ah..bangun, kita sudah sampai."

"Enghh.." Yunho-pun terbangun ketika suara yeoja yang tidak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong menyadarkannya kembali.

"Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak sekali eoh ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Mianhe Kim Jaejoong." Yunho pun mendekap Jaejoong dengan erat. Membuat seorang anak kecil yang berada ditengahnya terhimpit. Dan tentu saja membuat Jaejoong bingung tak terkirakan.

"Appa..sakiitt." protes anak kecil itu.

"Ah, maafkan appa. Suie-ah." Yunho mengelus-elus kepala anaknya.

"Jangan peluk aku pabo !" Jaejoong yang tidak terima dipeluk kemudian memukul dada Yunho.

Yunho hanya senyum-senyum menanggapi reaksi Jaejoong. Tetapi sangat berbeda dengan reaksinya dulu. Sekarang Jaejoong lebih bersikap dingin dan datar terhadapnya.

Yunho pun teringat akan pesan Junsu sebulan sebelum dia melahirkan.

'_Yunho-ah, tolong rawat anakku. Anggaplah dia anakmu sendiri. Jangan biarkan Yoochun merebutnya darimu. Dan besarkanlah anak ini bersama Kim Jaejoong. Berikanlah surat yang dipegang oleh umma-ku kepada Jaejoong. Dia pasti akan mengerti hal ini.'_

Kini Yunho telah berhasil membuat Jaejoong kembali ke negara asalnya, tapi akankah dia berhasil mendapatkan hati dari Kim Jaejoong ? Walaupun dia tahu Jaejoong menyimpan foto itu yang kini berada padanya. Tapi, benarkah cintanya masih sama ?

Dan seperti apa isi surat yang diberikan Junsu untuk Jaejoong. Yang ditulis Junsu ketika hari pernikahannya ?

TBC

REVIEW ?

Gomawo *bow*

**Arigatou Gozaimasu yang sudah review, follow, favorite FF Ze. Arigatou Gozaimasu juga yang sudah baca FF Ze terutama Silent Reader. Review dong. Hehe.**

**Apakah FF ini Ze lanjutkan ?**

**Reply Review **

**Jihee46 : Update done ^^**

**Choi Eun Seob : Wah, setiap chapter di review ^^. Gomawo ne. Gomawo juga dengan koreksinya. Update done ^^**

**SimviR : Yunjae moment mungkin sebentar lagi tapi bukan di chap 10 *hint***

**Choi Min Gi : sudah baca chapter ini kan ? jadi sudah tau Junsu anaknya siapa ? ^^**

**Nataliakim8624 : Update done ^^ . Ikutin terus FF Ze ne ? hehe**

**Olivia Salysbury : Iya, Ze update setiap hari ^^. Jadi Ze baru aja bikin FF langsung di publish. Cuma yang chap 9 ini agak telat. Hehe**

**Rilianda Abelira : Wah gomawo masukannya ^^. Ze senang banget nih. Bagaimana chap sembilan ini ? hehe**

**Aoi Ko Mamoru : Panggil Ze dong ^^**

**Clouds06 : Update done ^^**

**Fantaotisc baby : Update done ^^. **

**Michancassie3 : Update done ^^**

**Aegyokyurin : Update done ^^ **

**25 MARET 2013**

-ZE-


	10. Chapter 10

**TOO LOVE**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Cast : Jung Yunho (namja)**

** Kim Jaejoong (yeoja)**

** DLL**

**OOC, GENDERSWITCH, TYPO, ZE masih pemula. Mohon dimaklumin. ZE perlu saran dan kritik. Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah meluangkan waktunya membaca FF ini. Sekali lagi *bow***

**Flashback Three Years Ago**

_Kim Jaejoong's Life_

Setelah beberapa jam lamanya, akhirnya Jaejoong menginjakkan kakinya untuk pertama kalinya di kota New York, USA. Dirinya masih sangat lelah untuk menarik kopernya itu. Mengingat dia belum ada istirahat setelah pernikahan Yunho dan Junsu.

'Siapa yang akan menjemputku ? Apakah appa dan umma?' batin yeoja cantik itu.

Jaejoong yang kelelahan memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di bandara tersebut. Mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya dan berniat menelepon umma-nya. Tetapi kegiatannya terhenti ketika seorang namja yang tak kalah tampan dengan Yunho menghampirinya.

"Jaejoong-ah !" Yonghwa melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong.

"Oppa ! Kenapa ada disini ?" tanya Jaejoong yang tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Yonghwa disini.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu. Apakah umma-mu tidak memberitahumu ?"

"Tidak." Jawab Jaejoong lagi dengan nada bingung

"Ayo kita pulang, Jaejoong-ah." Ajak Yonghwa sambil menarik koper milik Jaejoong.

"Oppa, bukankah semestinya kamu berada di Australia saat ini ?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Karena seingatnya dulu, Yonghwa oppa berkuliah di Australia.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan kuliah ku. Dan sekarang aku menjalankan perusahaan appa-ku disini."

"Hm. Begitu." Jaejoong kemudian mengikuti langkah Yonghwa yang menuju ke parkiran mobil.

Perlakuan Yonghwa kepadanya sangat baik sekali, Yonghwa membuka pintu penumpang kemudian menyuruh Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Gomawo oppa." Ucap Jaejoong. Baru kali ini ada namja yang sangat baik kepadanya. Dulu Jaejoong memang memuji kebaikan Yoochun kepadanya. Tapi ternyata itu semua hanya topeng.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jaejoong-ah ?" tanya Yonghwa yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Baik-baik saja oppa." Jawab Jaejoong. Matanya masih memandang ke arah jendela mengagumi kesibukan kota New York itu.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari eoh ?" tanya Yonghwa lagi.

"Maksud oppa ?" tanya balik Jaejoong yang kini menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yonghwa.

"Maksudnya kenapa kamu pindah kuliah disini."

"Oh, aku sangat rindu dengan appa dan umma-ku oppa !" jawab Jaejoong dengan penuh semangat. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang untuk menghindari Jung Yunho dan Kim Junsu. Terlalu kekanakan.

"Yup, sampai !" ucap Yonghwa oppa kemudian.

Jaejoong membuka pintu mobilnya dan dia masih setia berdiri di depan bangunan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Sebenarnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan rumahnya di Korea, hanya berbeda ukurannya saja. Jika rumahnya di Korea memiliki pekarangan yang luas. Rumahnya di NY ini memiliki pekarangan yang tidak luas tetapi memiliki tiga lantai. Mengingat betapa padatnya penduduk di NY, sangat susah untuk memiliki pekarangan yang luas.

"Hei, kenapa melamun ?" Yonghwa memukul pelan pundak Jaejoong. Karena dilihatnya yeoja cantik itu hanya terpaku di depan rumahnya.

"Tidak." Jaejoong menjawab dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Yonghwa kemudian. Dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kaki Yonghwa masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Umma Kim ! Aku datang membawa Jaejoong !" seru Yonghwa ketika dilihatnya keadaan rumah yang sepi.

"Kenapa sepi sekali Oppa ?" tanya Jaejoong yang keheranan mendapati rumahnya sepi.

"Mungkin umma Kim lagi keluar. Kamu istirahatlah dulu. Kamarmu ada di lantai dua."

"Ne. Gomawo oppa." Dan yeoja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua. Di sana terdapat salah satu kamar yang berada di ujung. Dengan segera Jaejoong menuju ke kamar barunya tersebut.

'Sebaiknya aku tidur dulu.' Gumam Jaejoong. Dan kemudian dia menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya ke atas kasur barunya.

Hingga tidak terasa hari telah malam, tapi yeoja cantik itu masih tertidur pulas.

"Jongie ? Ayo makan malam bersama." Terdengar suara umma-nya di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Jongie ?" masih tidak ada jawaban dari putri tunggalnya tersebut. Dan umma Kim pun membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Ternyata kamu masih tidur." Kata umma Kim ketika melihat Jaejoong masih tertidur pulas. Umma Kim pun keluar dari kamar anaknya tersebut karena dia tidak berniat membangunkan putri cantiknya itu.

_In The Morning at NY_

"Selamat Pagi Appa, Selamat Pagi Umma ! Selamat Pagi Yonghwa oppa?" di pagi hari yang cerah itu Jaejoong terlihat sangat ceria ketika meliahat kedua orang tuanya yang tengah berkumpul di ruang makan dan Jaejoong pun mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya. Namun, ada yang terasa ganjil. Yaitu kenapa ada Yonghwa pagi-pagi di rumahnya ?

'Kenapa bingung seperti itu Jongie. Ayo kita sarapan dulu." Ajak Umma Jung

"Eh..Ne." jawab Jaejoong kemudian duduk di sebelah Yonghwa.

"Kamu pasti bingung kenapa aku ada disini pagi-pagi begini kan ?" Tanya Yonghwa kemudian yang masih melihat raut bingung Jaejoong

"I..iya. Bisa dibilang begitu oppa."

"Mian kemarin aku belum memberitahumu Jaejoong-ah. Aku juga tinggal di rumah ini. Aku menempati lantai tiga."

"Oh, begitu." Kemudian Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan makannya. Ternyata Yonghwa oppa selama berada disini tinggal bersama orangtuanya. Ternyata orangtua mereka saling menitipkan anak. Begitulah yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong saat ini.

Kemudian keluarga Kim yang utuh ditambah Jung Yonghwa melanjutkan sarapan mereka dalam hening.

"Terimakasih atas sarapan paginya, Umma Kim." Kata Yonghwa dengan penuh sopan santun

"Ne. Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu Yonghwa-ah." Tegur Umma Kim karena Yonghwa masih saja bersifat formal kepadanya.

Yonghwa hanya tertawa menanggapi teguran Umma Kim tersebut.

"Oh ya, Jongie berangkat kuliah bersama Yonghwa saja ya ? Kamu belum hafal jalanan disini kan ?" kata Umma Kim kemudian.

"Jangan merepotkan Yonghwa, yeobo. Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya." Tegur Appa Kim.

"Tidak apa-apa appa Kim. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Ayo Jaejoong kita berangkat sekarang." Ajak Yonghwa kemudian.

"Gomawo Yonghwa-ah." Ujar Umma Kim

"Umma, Appa Jongie berangkat dulu." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengecup pipi kedua orangtuanya lagi.

"Hati-hati di jalan nak !" seru umma Kim

"Ah, mian umma Kim. Tapi Jaejoong kuliah di universitas mana ? Aku belum mengetahuinya." Celetuk Yonghwa lagi pasalnya dia belum mengetahui universitas tempat Jaejoong akan melanjutkan kuliahnya.

"Aigo, umma lupa memberitahu. Di New York University." Kata umma Kim.

"Oh, Kami berangkat dulu Umma Appa !" seru Yonghwa.

Saat ini Jaejoong dan Yonghwa telah sampai di NYU.

"Gomawo oppa." Ujar Jaejoong

"Sama-sama. Hubungi aku bila kamu telah selesai kuliah ne ?"

"Ah, apa tidak merepotkan oppa ?"

"Tidak apa-apa Jaejoong-ah."

"Baiklah oppa, aku masuk dulu. Hati – hati dijalan oppa." Lalu Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil Yonghwa dan keluar dari mobil tersebut menuju kampus barunya. Jaejoong merasa gugup untuk pertama kalinya. Untung saja bahasa inggrisnya lancar karena dulu dia mengikuti les bahasa inggris.

Jaejoong terlihat telah selesai berkuliah. Di hari pertamanya dia merasa senang. Bahwa mahasiswa sekelasnya terbilang baik kepadanya yang merupakan mahasiswa baru. Jaejoong berjalan menuju gerbang kampusnya dan kemudian mengambil ponsel yang ditaruhnya di tas ranselnya itu. Dengan segera dia mengirim pesan kepada Yonghwa agar menjemputnya.

Hampir selama 20 menit Jaejoong menunggu, akhirnya Yonghwa datang juga untuk menjemputnya.

Yonghwa pun keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang kini duduk di samping gerbang kampusnya. "Mian Jaejoong-ah. Apakah sudah lama menunggu ?"

"Tidak apa-apa oppa." Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyuman manisnya.

Yonghwa sempat tertegun melihat senyuman dari Jaejoong tersebut. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa namja yang merupakan kakak kandung dari Jung Yunho mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap Jaejoong.

Dan mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam mobil milik Yonghwa. Awalnya perasaan canggung kembali meliputi mereka hingga Yonghwa membuka pembicaraan.

"Sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu Jaejoong-ah. Apa kamu mau ?"

"Apa tidak merepotkan oppa ?"

"Tidak. Ayo sebaiknya kita ke restaurant langganan oppa." Jawab Yonghwa kemudian.

Begitulah kehidupan seari-hari seorang Kim Jaejoong ketika di NY. Tidak banyak yang berubah, yang berbeda hanya dia semakin dekat dengan seorang Jung Yonghwa. Hingga pada suatu hari ketika Jaejoong pulang kuliah dan seperti biasa Yongha menjemputnya dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

"Jaejoong-ah, ada yang ingin kukatakan." Kata Yonghwa dengan raut muka seriusnya.

"Ne ?"

"Saranghae.."

"MWO ?" Jaejoong tersentak kaget atas pernyataa Yonghwa yang tidak pernah diperkirakannya sebelumnya. Karena dia hanya mengaggap Yonghwa sebagai kakak saja tidak lebih.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang." Ucap Yonghwa kemudian sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong yang kini telah panjang.

"N..ne Oppa. Mianhe." Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Apa yang harus dijawab ? Apakah menerima Yonghwa atau menolak ? Menolak ? Kenapa ? Apakah Jaejoong masih 'menunggu' Yunho ?

Sesampai di rumah, Jaejoong masih saja memikirkan perkataan Yonghwa tersebut. Sangat susah baginya untuk menerima pernyataan cinta Yonghwa. Begitu besarnya kah seorang Kim Jaejoong mencintai Jung Yunho ? Jung Yunho yang sudah menikah dan bahkan mungkin sudah melupakannya ? Bagaimana Jaejoong eoh ? Apa yang akan kamu pikirkan ? Lantas yeoja cantik ini menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Menutup matanya demi menenangkan pikirannya. Tetapi tidak berguna sepertinya. Terlintas bayangan seorang namja yang tidak dipungkirinya lagi masih dicintainya, Jung Yunho.

"Oppa, mianhe..." sepertinya Jaejoong telah memutuskan pilihannya. Semoga yang dipilihnya adalah keputusan yang benar.

Matahari pagi telah tersenyum cerah, menembus kaca yang berada di dalam kamar yeoja cantik yang mempunyai kulit seputih susu ini.

"Engh..." lenguhnya ketika cahaya matahari menusuk matanya yang masih terpejam. Lalu dia bangun dari tidurnya yang terusik oleh cahaya matahari tersebut. Dengan langkah gontai, yeoja yang bernama Jaejoong ini memasuki kamar mandinya berdiri di bawah shower yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Lima belas menit kemudian, Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil pakaiannya di lemari. Sejenak ia berdiri di depan cermin memandang tubuh rampingnya.

"Huft...kenapa semakin kurus begini." Gumamnya.

"Jongie ! Cepat turun ! Kita sarapan bersama !." teriak umma Kim di pagi hari yang semestinya damai ini.

"NE UMMA !" Jaejoong membalas teriakan ummanya tersebut.

Jaejoong kemudian ikut bergabung untuk sarapan yang telah ada Appa dan Umma Kim dan Jung Yonghwa. Tidak lupa Jaejoong memberi kecupan selamat pagi kepada kedua orang tuanya lalu duduk di sebelah Jung Yonghwa. Sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa gugup untuk bertemu dengan Yonghwa. Diliriknya Yonghwa yang tengah menikmati sarapannya. Tampangnya biasa saja, tidak seperti Jaejoong yang gugup.

"Jaejoong-ah, oppa tunggu di mobil ne ?" Yonghwa yang sudah selesai sarapan pun beranjak dari meja makan dan menuju mobilnya.

"N..ne,oppa." Jaejoong dengan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sarapannya lalu menyusul Yonghwa. Harus hari ini pikirnya untuk menjawab pernyataan Yonghwa tersebut.

"Mian, oppa. Sudah membuat menungguku."

"Tidak apa-apa." Yonghwa segera menjalankan mobilnya tentu saja menuju kampus Jaejoong.

"Oppa..soal kemarin..." Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya dan dia menarik napas dalam lalu mulai bicara kembali. "Mianhe.." Jaejoong kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hm ? Maksudnya ?" Yonghwa mengerutkan alisnya pertanda bingung karena Jaejoong berbicara setengah-setengah.

"Mianhe, aku tidak bisa menerima oppa. Mianhe oppa. Aku harap oppa dapat menemukan yeoja yang lebih baik dariku." Setelah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, akhirnya Jaejoong dapat mengungkapkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu hingga kamu berubah pikiran." Dielusnya rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong hanya bersikap biasa saja. Tidak seperti ketika Yunho mengelus rambutnya, terasa nyaman baginya.

"Mian oppa. Sebaiknya oppa mencari yeoja yang baik untuk oppa." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Hahaha..terimakasih sarannya, Jaejoong-ah." Sakit, tentu saja itu yang dirasakan Yonghwa. Bagaimana bisa yeoja yang sangat dicintainya malah menyuruhnya mencari yeoja lain.

"Oppa, sebagai permintaan maafku. Nanti malam kita dinner bersama ne ? Aku yang akan mentraktir oppa. Aku harap oppa bersikap biasa saja. Aku sudah menganggap oppa sebagai kakakku sendiri. Aku menyayangi oppa, tapi sebagai kakakku." Terang Jaejoong panjang kali lebar.

"Baiklah." Yonghwa memaksakan senyumannya untuk Jaejoong.

"Aku kuliah dulu oppa. Gomawo." Jaejoong kemudian keluar dari mobil Yonghwa dan menuju kampusnya. Yonghwa hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung Jaejoong. Yeoja yang dicintainya sejak lama.

"Jaejoong-ah, tidak adakah kesempatan untukku ?" lirihnya kemudian.

Seperti yang dijanjikan, Jaejoong dan Yonghwa dinner bersama. Hanya dinner biasa bukan candle light dinner or semacamnya. Mereka berdua makan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Kecanggungan meliputi mereka lagi-lagi.

"Oppa, terimakasih telah menerima ajakanku." Jaejoong memulai pembicaraan ketika mereka sedang menikmati dessert.

"Ne. Anything for you Jaejoong-ah." Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Namun senyuman selalu dipaksakan oleh Yonghwa.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua telah selesai, lalu Jaejoong memanggil pelayan dan meminta bill. Jaejoong membuka dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar dolar. Terlihat selembar foto jatuh dari dompetnya, tapi Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya. Namun, mata tajam Yonghwa melihat foto yang kini berada di kaki meja itu.

"Ayo, oppa ! Kita pulang." Ajak Jaejoong.

"Hm." Yonghwa pun segera bangkit dari kursinya, tentunya mengambil foto yang jatuh dari dompet Jaejoong tersebut. Betapa kagetnya ketika dia melihat foto tersebut. Foto dimana bagian sebelahnya robek hingga menampakkan seorang yeoja dan seorang namja yang tidak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yonghwa. Terjawablah semuanya. Mengapa Jaejoong tidak menerima cintanya Yonghwa. Dia mencintai bahkan terlalu mencintai Jung Yunho. Love is Painful, right ?

"Apa yang kamu harapkan Jaejoong-ah." Lirih Yonghwa.

**End of Flashback**

Jaejoong POV

Akhirnya aku kembali ke kota asalku ini. Tidak terasa tiga tahun lamanya aku meninggalkan kota kelahiranku. Apa kabar teman-temanku dan yang lainnya ? Aku sangat merindukannya.

"Jongie, bisakah kamu menggendong Suie sebentar ? Aku akan mendorong troli ini." Yunho meminta bantuanku menggendong Junsu. Aku hanya mengikuti kemauannya saja. Lagian kasihan juga melihat dia yang mendorong troli penuh koper-koperku.

"Eonni cantik." Ucapan Junsu membuat wajahku merah seketika.

"Panggil dia Umma ne ?" Yunho menyuruh anaknya memanggilku umma. Hey, apa maksudnya !

End of Jaejoong POV

Author POV

"Umma." Kata Junsu lagi sambil memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu Yunho-ah." Desis Jaejoong kemudian.

"Kamu mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan Jongie-ah." Jawab Yunho santai lalu dia berjalan duluan dan menyetop taksi yang ada di bandara tersebut.

Lalu mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam taksi, dan kini Yunho mengambil alih Junsu yang terlelap dipelukan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memasang muka datar dan dialihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Semuanya terlalu cepat baginya. Apalagi dengan surat Junsu yang ditulis untuknya. Apakah Junsu mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi ?

"_Jongie-ah, maafkan aku telah egois. Aku mengetahui. Sangat mengetahui perasaanmu terhadap Yunho. Dan perasaan Yunho terhadapmu. Hidupku hanya sebentar lagi Jongie-ah. Dan disaat itu tiba, kamu harus membahagiakan Yunho. Jangan tinggalkan Yunho lagi Jongie-ah. Simpan perasaanmu hanya untuk Yunho. Bila suatu saat Yunho membawa seorang anak bersamanya, anggaplah dia seperti anakmu sendiri Jongie-ah. Maafkan keegoisanku, Jongie-ah. Aku selalu menyayangimu._

"Umma..bangun.." Junsu kecil menepuk-nepuk pipi 'umma'-nya yang tertidur selama perjalanan.

"Engh..sampai ya." Jaejoong membuka doe eyes-nya dan tangannya reflek mengelus rambut Junsu. Apakah Jaejoong mulai menerima kehadiran Junsu kecil ? Akankah dia mengikuti pesan yang dituliskan oleh Junsu ?

TBC

REVIEW ?

Gomawo *bow*

Wah, mianhe updatenya terlalu lama. Sudah lama pakai tbc lagi. *kabur*. Tuntutan di dunia nyata terlalu menyiksaku. Wah malam ini fanmeeting Jae di Taipei. FM terakhir ya ? Wah jam tangan Jae mahal ya..melebihi harga mobilku. Hahaha *pamer*.

Masih adakah yang mengingat FF Ze eoh ? Huhuhu..

**Arigatou Gozaimasu yang sudah review, follow, favorite FF Ze. Arigatou Gozaimasu juga yang sudah baca FF Ze terutama Silent Reader. Review dong. Hehe.**

**13 April 2013**

**Apakah FF ini Ze lanjutkan ?**

-ZE-


	11. Chapter 11

**TOO LOVE**

**CHAPTER ****ELEVEN**

**Cast : Jung Yunho (namja)**

** Kim Jaejoong (yeoja)**

** DLL**

**OOC, GENDERSWITCH, TYPO, ZE masih pemula. Mohon dimaklumin. ZE perlu saran dan kritik. Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah meluangkan waktunya membaca FF ini. Sekali lagi *bow***

Kembalilah Jaejoong di kediaman Jung. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin bertamu saja. Lalu dia akan tinggal di rumahnya sendiri. Umma Jung juga memakluminya. Tetapi tidak dengan anak kecil itu yang tidak lain adalah Jung Junsu. Tangisannya pecah ketika Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya.

"Huaaa..Ummaaaaa."

"Cup..cup..uljima Suie-ah." Yunho telah berusaha mati-matian menenangkan anaknya yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis. Dan parahnya lagi, hari telah malam. Sudah berjam-jam anak berumur satu tahun itu menangis.

"Yunho-ah,sini biar umma yang menenangkan." Akhirnya umma Jung pun turun tangan melihat putra satu-satunya tidak bisa menenangkan tangisan Junsu.

"Uljima ne, cucu umma. Besok Jongie eonnie akan kesini lagi."

"Jongie umma, umma." Ralat Yunho.

"Mwo ?" umma Jung kaget mendengar penuturan dari Yunho tetapi hatinya terasa senang. Entah kenapa.

"Hikss..umm..mmaa." Sepertinya Junsu kecil mulai kelelahan menangis dan akhirnya tertidur. Namun dalam tidurnya masih mengigaukan 'umma'nya itu.

"Hai, suie. Umma datang." Jaejoong yang pagi itu diberitahu oleh Yunho akhirnya mengunjungi Junsu.

"Ummaaaa." Junsu kecil pun berlari dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Suie, apakah mau ke taman belakang bersama umma ?"

"Ne." Jawab Junsu cepat dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yunho dan umma Jung yang kebetulan melihat pemandangan tersebut merasa sangat senang.

"Yunho-ah, segeralah katakan kepadanya."

"Apa itu umma ?"

"Ck. Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu pabbo !" Umma Jung yang kesal anaknya berlagak seperti orang polos itu menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan manis dikepala Yunho.

"Appo Umma ! Nanti tunggu waktu yang tepat umma." Yunho hanya bisa mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Hai, anak appa. Sepertinya senang sekali hari ini !" Yunho mengangkat Junsu lalu mengelus sayang kepala anaknya itu. Dan anak itu hanya mengangguk lucu saja.

"Jaejoong-ah, gomawo."

"Hm, bisakah kamu memanggilku Jongie lagi eoh ?"

Yunho kemudian memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Memang setelah sekian lama mereka bertemu kembali. Yunho memanggilnya Jaejoong bukan Jongie. "Apa ?" tanya Yunho memastikan bila dia tidak salah dengar.

"Panggil aku Jongie, Yunho-ah." Ucap Jaejoong lagi sambil meninggalkan Yunho dan Junsu.

Yunho kemudian tersenyum. Sepertinya Jaejoong mulai membuka perasaannya kembali kepadanya. Itulah yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Jongie-ah, tunggu !" Yunho yang menggendong Junsu mulai mengikuti langkah Jaejoong yang ternyata menuju ruang keluarga kediaman Jung itu. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis kala Yunho memanggilnya Jongie.

"Apakah hari minggu kamu mau menemani kami ke taman bermain, Jongie ?"

Jaejoong nampak berpikir sejenak "Hm, baiklah. Aku baru akan mengurusi perusahaan Appa hari Senin."

"Gomawo !" Yunho tampak senang sekali saat itu. Tidak disangkanya Jaejoong tidak menolak ajakannya.

Hari Minggu pun tiba. Jaejoong nampak memilih-milih pakaian di kamarnya. Sudah banyak pakaian yang dikeluarkannya dari lemari dan sekarang memenuhi ranjangnya.

'Apa yang harus kupakai' batinnya.

'Apa yang kupikirkan. Ini bukan ajakan kencan' batinnya lagi.

Akhirnya setelah hampir satu jam memilih-milih pakaian, Jaejoong nampak telah siap dan kemudian keluar dari rumahnya hendak menuju rumah Yunho. Ternyata Yunho bersama Junsu telah menunggunya di depan rumahnya.

"Ummaaaa." Lagi-lagi gadis kecil itu berlari menghampiri 'umma'nya.

"Suie-ah, kamu cantik sekali." 'Wajahmu sangat mirip dengan Junsu' tambahnya lagi dalam hati.

"Jongie.."

"Ne Yunho-ah ?"

"Kamu...cantik sekali." Akhirnya Yunho mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tentu saja dia terpana melihat Jaejoong yang dibalut dengan dress bewarna peach selutut dan sepatu boot yang menurut Yunho terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Seketika pipi Jaejoong memerah. Kalau diingat-ingat bukankah ini pertama kalinya Yunho mengatakan itu. "Gomawo, bisakah kita pergi sekarang ?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian memecahkan kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua.

"Ah, ne." Yunho kemudian dengan sigap membukakan pintu mobilnya. Dan dimulailah perjalanan ke taman bermain.

"Ummaa...Suie mau naik itu." Rengek Junsu kemudian yang masih ingin bermain.

"Sebentar ne Suie, umma lelah sekali." Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Bagaimana Jaejoong tidak merasa lelah jika daritadi Junsu ingin mencoba semua permainan dan Jaejoong harus mengejarnya kesana kemari.

"Ummaa..." rengek Junsu lagi yang kini ada dipangkuan Jaejoong.

"Tunggu appa kembali ya ? Appa lagi membelikan kita minuman." Akhirnya Junsu hanya mengangguk pasrah saja.

"Umma, balon."

"Apa ?"

"Itu" tunjuk Junsu yang melihat ada sebuah balon yang terbang tepat dihadapan mereka berdua. Jaejoong kemudian mengambil balon tersebut dan dia membaca secarik kertas yang terikat ditali balon tersebut.

'_**Will You Marry Me, Kim Jaejoong?'**_

Jaejoong yang masih memangku Junsu hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya dengan tulisan tersebut. Ya, dia hapal itu tulisan siapa. Tulisan dari seorang Jung Yunho, cinta pertamanya. Yang telah ditinggalkannya. Yang hendak dilupakannya. Tapi semua itu sangat susah. Jauh di lubuk hati Jaejoong. Dia mencintai bahkan sangat mencintai laki-laki tersebut. Hatinya selalu terbuka untuk Jung Yunho seorang.

Kemudian dengan sigap, Jaejoong menggendong Junsu dan mulai mencari sosok Jung Yunho. Dia mulai berlari-lari mencari laki-laki yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak lama itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah namun diabaikannya. Hingga kemudian dia tersenyum melihat laki-laki tersebut yang berdiri di dekat air pancur taman tersebut.

"Jung Yunho ! I do !" katanya lalu kemudian memeluk Yunho. Erat sangat erat seolah-olah tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Yunho kemudian tersenyum. Betapa senangnya hatinya. Diabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat adegan tersebut. Banyak yang terpukau akan kejadian tersebut.

"Umma..appo!" keluh Junsu yang merasa terjepit diantara mereka berdua.

"Mian, Suie-ah." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Yunho.

Keesokan harinya. Hari telah berganti dan sekarang adalah hari Senin. Jaejoong kemudian bersiap-siap untuk ke kantor. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dia memimpin perusahaan appanya.

"Permisi Nona, ada Tuan Jung Yunho menunggu anda di bawah" kata salah seorang pelayan.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku turun."

"Jongie-ah, kamu mau kemana ?" kata Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong menuruni anak tangga.

"Kerja." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Andwe ! Aku tidak mau calon istriku kerja. Siapa yang akan menjaga Junsu. Calon istri. Tentu saja.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan.." belum selesai Jaejoong berbicara. Yunho telah mencium cherry lips itu dengan lembut. Sekedar morning kiss.

"Yunnie..." wajah Jaejoong kembali merona.

"Aku suka panggilan itu."

"Hehe, lalu ada apa ke rumahku pagi-pagi begini ?"

"Tentu saja membicarakan pernikahan kita."

"Mwo ?" Jaejoong terkejut. Dipikirnya apakah akan secepat ini.

"Sebelumnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan tentang Junsu." Kemudian pancaran mata Yunho menjadi sendu. Jaejoong yang menyadari hal tersebut kemudian mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamunya. Dan dilihatnya Yunho duduk disampingnya. Sepertinya ini masalah serius.

"Junsu ?" tanya Jaejoong lagi memastikan

"Iya, ada hal yang tidak kamu ketahui mengenai Junsu."

"Baiklah, ceritakan." Jaejoong kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Yunho. Seolah-olah menyalurkan tenaga kepada Yunho.

"Dimana aku harus memulainya." Yunho menarik nafas dalam dan kemudian melanjutkan "Junsu bukanlah anakku, Jongie-ah."

"MWO?" Jaejoong kemudian mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti akan terkejut. Makanya aku akan menjelaskannya. Jadi dengarkanlah dengan baik Jongie-ah."

"Hm."

"Junsu adalah anak Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, 'mantan istriku'. Saat itu aku tidak berperan sebagai suami yang baik. Aku menghabiskan hari-hariku dengan bekerja. Hingga aku mengetahui bahwa Junsu hamil karena Yoochun. Aku memang sudah lama mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua saling mencintai. Kamu juga tahu kan Jongie-ah ?"

"Ne, teruskan." Jaejoong masih menggenggam tangan Yunho dengan erat.

"Karena hal tersebut, aku menceraikan Junsu dan menyuruhnya menikah dengan Yoochun. Aku bercerai baik-baik dengan Junsu. Tapi ternyata nasib berkata lain Jongie-ah. Di saat itu aku yang hendak mendatangimu ke Amerika harus tertunda karena Junsu yang tengah hamil sembilan bulan menangis mendatangiku. Kau tahu kenapa Jongie-ah. Yoochun berselingkuh. Lalu..."

"Sudah, cukup Yunnie." Jaejoong menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa nasib sahabatnya seperti itu. Lalu Yunho memeluk Jaejoong. Akhirnya semuanya telah disampaikannya. Hal yang tidak diketahui banyak orang.

Hari Pernikahan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong

Setelah dua minggu setelah pengakuan Yunho tersebut. Mereka pun mengadakan pernikahan. Kali ini pernikahannya diadakan di sebuah hotel mewah. Tentu saja banyak tamu undangan yang hadir mengingat posisi keluarga Jung dan keluarga Kim yang terkenal. Setelah saling mengucapkan janji setia, resepsi pernikahan pun berlangsung.

"Jongie, umma sangat bangga denganmu." Kata Ummanya memeluk erat Jaejoong.

"Gomawo, umma." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian."

"Umma Appa Kim ? Terimakasih telah datang." Ternyata mereka adalah Appa dan Umma Kim yang tak lain adalah orang tua mendiang Kim Junsu.

Lalu kemudian datanglah kedua pasangan yang menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, Hyung. Jaejoong noona." Pria jangkung itu kemudian memeluk Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"Minnie-ah, jangan merusak gaun pesta Jaejoong eoh !" geram Kyuhyun

"Hehe, aku hanya merasa sangat senang saja."

"Gomawo, Minnie, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Ne, semoga kalian berbahagia selalu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ummaaaaa." Junsu lantas memeluk kaki sang ummanya tersayang.

"Suie-ah, sini umma gendong." Lalu Jaejoong menggendong Junsu yang terlihat sangat lucu memakai dress itu.

"Hyung, apakah diaa..."

"Tolong jangan bicarakan hal itu di depan Junsu, Minnie-ah. Dia terlalu kecil untuk mengetahuinya." Changmin hanya mengangguk saja menuruti perkataan Yunho.

"Wah, selamat untuk kalian berdua." Tiba-tiba seorang pria bersuara husky itu ikut berbaur. Dan saat itu wajah Yunho mengeras meredam amarahnya. Jaejoong sadar akan hal itu karena genggaman tangan Yunho semakin erat.

"Yunnie...sudahlah." lirih Jaejoong.

"Yoochun hyung ?"

"Ne, ini aku Changmin-ah." Jawab Yoochun santai.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini ?" tanya Yunho kemudian

"Tentu saja menghadiri pernikahan kalian. Bukankah kalian mengundangku ?" tanya Yoochun balik

"Aku tidak.."

"Ne, aku memang mengundangmu." Putus Jaejoong cepat.

"Jongie.." Yunho menatap tak percaya. Pasalnya Yunho tidak ingin mengundang Yoochun.

"Anakku.." lirih Yoochun kemudian.

"Dia bukan anakmu, Yoochun." Ucap Yunho tegas.

"Suie, apakah kamu mau berkenalan dengan hyung itu ?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Junsu yang masih berada digendongannya.

"Jongie..." lagi-lagi Yunho menatap tak percaya. Sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun telah pergi dari tempat itu mengingat mereka tidak ingin ikut campur.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kan. Sekali ini saja." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, Yoochun-ah. Apakah kamu ingin menggendongnya ?"

"Tentu saja." Lalu Yoochun menggendong Junsu kecil. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah anaknya yang memang sangat mirip dengan Junsu itu.

"Siapa namamu adik kecil ?"

"Jung Junsu, hyung."

"Kamu sangat cantik seperti ummamu."

"Tentu saja hyung !" ucap Junsu penuh semangat. Umma yang yoochun maksud dan Junsu maksud tentu saja berbeda.

Begitulah pertama kali pertemuan appa dan anak itu. Dan setelah itu Yoochun berjanji tidak akan menampakkan dirinya lagi. Dia akan pergi meninggalkan Korea dan menjalankan bisnisnya di Jepang.

Sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun mereka masih menikmati masa-masa pacaran mereka. Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersama-sama membuka sebuah restaurant.

Ketika malam tiba. Kini adalah malam pertama Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong resmi menjadi suami istri.

"Jongie.." Yunho kemudian menghampiri istrinya yang terlihat duduk ditepi ranjang itu.

"Ne."

"Sranghae."

"Nado..Saranghae"

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kata-kata cinta yang tulus pun diucapkan.

'_Yunho-ah, kamu tahu aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya. Karena hatiku hanya milikmu.'_

_TOO LOVE – END_

"Jongie...jongie. Bangun, sayang !" Yunho berusaha membangunkan Jaejoong yang tampak tertidur di antara tumpukan kardus.

"Enghh...sakiit." keluh Jaejoong.

"Aku daritadi mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata kamu tidur disini !"

"Hm, sepertinya aku bermimpi."

"Mwo ?"

"Tidak, aku ingin mengunjungi makam Junsu." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian

"Hm, baiklah. Akan kupanggil Junsu dulu."

"Ne." Aku tunggu di bawah."

'_Junsu-ah. Apa kabarmu disana ? Apakah kamu bahagia ? Tidak terasa pernikahanku dengan Yunho telah berjalan lima tahun. Dan kamu tahu Junsu-ah. Anakmu semakin cantik sama sepertimu. Terimakasih Junsu-ah telah menitipkannya kepadaku. Aku sangat menyayangimu Junsu-ah.'_

Kemudian Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dari kamar yang masih dipenuhi kardus-kardus tersebut. Ya, mereka baru saja pindah rumah. Dilihatnya lagi foto yang daritadi digenggam oleh Jaejoong. Foto di masa-masa mereka masih bersekolah. Tiga orang sahabat yang kini memiliki nasib yang berbeda.

"Umma ! Cepat turun !"

"Ne, sebentar Suie-ah." Jaejoong kemudian tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga. Sungguh susah membawa-bawa perut yang semakin lama terlihat besar itu. Tentu saja Jaejoong kini telah hamil dan memasuki bulan ke tujuh.

"Pelan-pelan Jongie-ah. Apakah kamu mau membunuh bayi kita eoh ?"

"YA! JUNG YUNHOO !"

**END**

_Inspirasi dari : TOO LOVE – XIAH JUNSU_

REVIEW ?

Gomawo *bow*

Finally, aku menyelesaikan FF ini. Wah terimakasih untuk yang sudah review dari awal cerita sampai terakhir. Aku tahu FF ini tidak terlalu bagus. Tapi aku senang masih ada yang mau baca.

Especially Thanks untuk yang REVIEW. Aku jadi semakin semangat berkat kalian yang REVIEW.

Dan selesailah sudah FF pertamaku. BANZAIIIII !

**Arigatou Gozaimasu yang sudah review, follow, favorite FF Ze. Arigatou Gozaimasu juga yang sudah baca FF Ze terutama Silent Reader. Review dong. Hehe.**

**17 April 2013**

-ZE-


End file.
